Mais c'est quoi cette fille?
by Chaya Escanor
Summary: Mais c’est quoi cette fille ? C'est vrai, elle m’a sauvé la vie... Mais on dirait qu’elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto Kaiba était fatigué. Son chauffeur était en vacances, il avait dû rentrer de cette conférence à pieds, ne daignant pas prendre un taxi, et la nuit tombait. De plus, il avait mal aux pieds.

Il emprunta une ruelle minuscule, encombrée d'ordures, se moquant bien de l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageaient les tas d'immondices. Le vent se leva, et il éternua, se sachant seul. Novembre arrivait à grands pas, et cela se sentait, le temps fraîchissait.

Une ombre obscurcit l'autre bout de la venelle, et Seto haussa les épaules. Un passant quelconque. Pas si quelconque que ça, surtout lorsqu'il lui brandit un rasoir sous la gorge.

"Ton argent. Ton portable. Tes chaussures et ton manteau. Vite !" ajouta le détrousseur en voyant que Seto hésitait.

Le jeune PDG fouilla ses poches sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Un sifflement provint brusquement de la gorge de son agresseur, et il porta sa main à sa gorge. Sans comprendre, le brun le regarda s'effondrer à ses pieds. Il regarda la silhouette qui se détachait en contre-jour et s'apprêtait à remercier son sauveur... Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'_une sauveuse_.

Seto fit la grimace. Il respectait les femmes, bien sûr, mais bon... Les seules qu'il avait connues ne s'intéressaient qu'à son argent et à ce qu'il savait faire de ses attributs masculins. Il s'en était toujours tiré (sans mauvais jeux de mots) assez honorablement, mais gardait une impression mauvaise de la gent féminine. D'autant que la jeune fille qui lui faisait ne devait pas avoir... Oh, pas plus de seize ans... Et quels cheveux ! Argentés...

Elle était maigre comme un chat errant, et assez élancée. Elle avait attaché sa chevelure en longue natte à deux parties, et était vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Elle s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée, posa les yeux sur le cadavre et récupéra son couteau.

"Eh ben ! Y'a pas à dire, t'as eu chaud ! Si j'passais pas par là tous les soirs pour aller au bar, t'étais foutu mon vieux !"

_Mon vieux ? Pour qui elle se prend ? Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire !_

"Toi, t'es pas un causant ! reprit-elle. Bon. T'as pas un peu d'argent à me passer ? J'ai pu rien pour boire, moi... Et ça m'a donné soif, c't'histoire ! Sérieux, sois sympa..."

Seto retrouva ses capacités loquaces :

"Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Que je sache qui est la fille la plus folle de cette ville."

"Mon blaze, c'est Chaya. T'as pas b'soin d'savoir plus. Allez, sois patriote pour une assoiffée..."

"Hors de question !"

"Bon... Comme tu veux, ta Majesté ! Tire pas cette tête ! J't'appelle comme ça, pasque t'as un manteau et des bottes troooooooop classes... Surtout les bottes. Un manteau en cuir noir, ça t'irait mieux que çui-là, le rouge et blanc... M'enfin ! Je cause, je cause, mais j'ai toujours soif ! Ciao, mon Prince !"

Seto, médusé, observa la gamine partir vers l'autre côté de la ruelle de sa démarche élastique, en chantant à mi-voix :

_"Un ange reste un ange... Mais je n't'oublie pas. Je t'emmêle, tu me tords... Un corps reste un corps... Mais je n'l'oublie pas. Je te fane, tu m'enterres... Je te rêve encore, je t'aime..."_

Il regarda la silhouette s'évanouir dans la brume puis, sans savoir pourquoi, se mit à courir comme un dératé. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de l'ahurissement qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait vu ce phénomène.

Il arriva, toujours en courant, devant le portail du domaine attenant à la Kaiba Corporation. Il entra dans le pavillon où il vivait avec son frère, ôta ses chaussures à la va-vite et se précipita à l'étage. Il heurta son petit frère dans l'escalier et le redescendit, sur les fesses cette fois-ci, avec son benjamin dans les bras.

"Mokuba ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ?"

"Mais... C'est toi qui sprintais ! C'est pas ma faute !"

"... Désolé. Je suis fatigué, et..."

"T'es tout rouge. Tu as couru ?"

"Oui. Je suis dans ma chambre si tu me cherches. Va donc te laver."

"D'accord !"

Seto regarda son petit frère filer à l'étage avec la discrétion d'un éléphanteau. Il poussa un gros soupir et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur. Il était temps de tester ce nouveau système de renseignements. Une voix suave, préenregistrée, annonça :

_"Bienvenue sur le Système de renseignements. Que puis-je pour vous ?"_

"Chaya. Quinze, seize ans, cheveux argentés, maigre."

_"Veuillez patienter. La recherche est en cours"._

Seto patienta, environ 5 minutes. Un carillon l'informa que la recherche était terminée.

_"Recherche achevée. Un résultat trouvé. Voulez-vous activer la caméra ?"_

Seto cliqua sur OK.

_"Mouche, souris ou oiseau ?"_

La Caméra Mouche était la plus petite et la plus performante. Elle se déplaçait silencieusement et repérait très vite la cible. Le brun cliqua sur « Mouche ».

_"Caméra lancée. Activer le son. Pour une meilleure qualité, mettez le grand écran."_

"Pas besoin de toi pour le faire, grommela Seto."

L'image apparût avec une netteté incroyable, et le jeune homme sourit. C'était sa dernière invention, et il en était fier. Il attrapa le joystick et dirigea la minuscule caméra. Un bar portant l'enseigne _« Au Dragon Blanc »_ apparût à l'écran. La mouche mécanique passa par un interstice et entra dans la salle enfumée. Des hommes jouaient aux cartes Magic And Wizards ou discutaient alcools, voitures et femmes. Un petit garçon armé d'un micro monta sur une estrade et annonça d'une voix forte :

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Surtout messieurs ! Vous l'attendiez, voici Chaya !"

Seto ouvrit des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que...

Ladite Chaya s'avança sur l'estrade, vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux manches entonnoirs. Elle avait gardé sa natte, mais un léger maquillage habillait ses yeux. Elle arriva devant le micro, prit son souffle et se mit à chanter.

Seto rattrapa sa mâchoire avant qu'elle en s'écrase sur son bureau. Cette fille avait une voix incroyable. Vraiment incroyable. Elle chantait juste, et aimait cela, ça se voyait sur son visage. La porte de la chambre du PDG grinça, et Mokuba, en pyjama, vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère, sans un mot. Il savait que lorsque l'aîné des Kaiba avait cette expression d'émerveillement sur le visage, il valait mieux se taire et observer. La chanson se termina, et Chaya s'inclina sous les vivats des spectateurs. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

"Saké, s'il te plaît !"

Le barman lui servit un petit verre qu'elle but comme de l'eau. Elle se saisit d'un journal sur le comptoir et parcourut les petites annonces.

"Tu cherches un petit boulot ? lui demanda le petit garçon."

"Ouais. Et j'ai trouvé ! Chez les Kaiba, en plus".

"Non..."

Mokuba se tourna vers Seto qui affichait une mine horrifiée.

"Ca ne va pas, Seto ?"

"Non... Je la connais... Hors de question qu'elle vienne ici ! Je la virerais personnellement ! Son caractère va lui revenir en pleine face, c'est l'excuse parfaite !"

Il ne voulait pas que cette fille vienne déranger son quotidien rangé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàà! S'il vous plaît, quelques reviews... Et Faites tourner l'histoire!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Mokuba s'inquiétait. Vraiment. Son frère se couchait plus tard que d'habitude, et se levait vers dix heures, alors que d'habitude, il était sur pied à six heures. Vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'osait pas lui poser la question, et encore moins aborder le sujet _Chaya_. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, et son frère avait laissé tomber le verre de vin qu'il tenait. Puis il l'avait fixé avec un regard furieux, et Mokuba s'était enfuit sans demander son reste. Non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être Seto déprimait-il à cause du caractère de la jeune fille ? Mais elle avait l'air très bi...

« ARGH ! »

Le petit frère monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour trouver son frère en train de boxer son oreiller.

« Euh... Se... Seto ? Ca ne va pas ? »

« Non ! J'ai reçu un e-mail de cette fille ! Elle me demande un entretien d'embauche ! »

« Calme-toi ! Arrête de taper ton oreiller, ça ne sert à rien ! Je peux voir le mail ? »

« S'tuveux... »

Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et lut ce qui était écrit à l'écran :

_Monsieur Kaiba_

_Suite à la petite annonce publiée dans « Le Quotidien de Domino », je souhaiterais, si possible, prendre contact avec vous. J'ai seize ans, je suis capable de m'occuper de gens plus jeunes que moi, et j'aime m'occuper d'enfants. Je ne suis ni pédophile, ni obsédée sexuel, je ne fume, ni ne me drogue._

_Respectueusement_

_Chaya Escanor_

Mokuba se tourna vers son frère :

« Mais... Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches, à ce mail... Il est très bien ! »

« Je lui reproche que je vais devoir la voir ! Et je n'en ai aucune envie ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est bizarre ! Il est hors de question qu'une fille comme elle s'occupe de toi ! »

Mokuba l'aimait bien, cette fille. Elle était jeune, ne semblait pas sentir le chou, et, apparemment, n'était pas trop à cheval sur les devoirs. Il voulait qu'elle vienne. Il se servit donc, un peu honteux, de son arme secrète : le regard de chien battu. Il savait que Seto n'y résistait pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et se força à penser à une triste. Rapidement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. D'une voix tremblante, il supplia :

« S'il te plaît, Seto... Je m'ennuie, tout seul... Et les autres qui s'occupaient de moi, elles sentaient pas bon, elles étaient vieilles et moches... Soit gentil... »

Le visage de Seto se décomposa. POURQUOI fallait-il que Mokuba se serve de ça contre lui ? Il était incapable de dire non lorsque son petit frère faisait cette tête.

_Je suis trop bon..._

« Range tes larmes, c'est du cinéma. D'accord, je vais la recevoir. Mais ce n'est pas sûr que j'accepte ! »

« Merci Seto ! »

Mokuba lui sauta dans les bras, et il fut bien obligé de répondre au mail :

_Mademoiselle Escanor_

_Pas la peine de prendre ce ton poli, je sais très bien que vous êtes la folle qui m'a sauvé dans la ruelle. D'ailleurs, merci. Sachez qu'au moindre faux-pas, je vous vire ! Et que si mon frère a à se plaindre de vous, je vous fais la peau ! J'espère que c'est clair. Présentez-vous demain matin à neuf heures précises à l'entrée de l'immeuble de mon entreprise._

_Kaiba_

Le mail était parfaitement sec, et il en était fier. Il annonçait tout de suite la couleur, et si elle n'était pas contente, il la mettrait à la porte. Il passa le reste de la journée, serein et de bonne humeur, et fit même des origamis avec Mokuba, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures précises, trois coups furent donnés à sa porte.

« Entrez »

La jeune fille entra et s'inclina :

« Merci de me recevoir, monsieur Kaiba. »

« Assise. Pas la peine de faire des ronds de jambes, je connais ça. »

Elle obtempéra et croisa les mains sur sa robe noire. Seto nota le vernis à ongles de la même couleur et grimaça.

« Sache que si je t'embauche, tu enlèves cet immonde cosmétique, c'est clair ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

Tout en lui énonçant les principes de l'entreprise, Seto était médusé : où était passée l'extravagante gamine qu'il avait croisée ? Il avait devant lui une jeune fille, une jeune femme, même, mature, calme et polie.

« Des questions ? Ah, il est hors de question que je te rémunère. Je t'offre le gîte et le couvert, c'est bien suffisant. »

Il se savait odieux. Il espérait qu'elle proteste, pour la virer de son bureau. Mais au lieu de ça, un soupir presque inaudible franchit les lèvres minces de son interlocutrice, et elle acquiesça :

« Bien monsieur. »

« Va-t-en. »

Il la regarda se lever, s'incliner légèrement et se diriger vers la porte pour rejoindre Mokuba. Une flamme s'alluma aux creux de ses reins, et en un éclair, il était derrière elle, bloquant ses bras. Elle sursauta et se raidit brusquement. Seto fit glisser son visage le long des cheveux soyeux et siffla à son oreille :

« Fais attention. A défaut de te virer, je pourrais te sanctionner d'une toute autre manière. »

« ... »

Devant l'absence de réponse, il lui mordit fermement le cou, provoquant un gémissement de douleur et d'angoisse.

« Sache que j'ai horreur qu'on ne me réponde pas. C'est clair ? »

« Ou... Oui, monsieur... »

« Parfait. Au travail. »

Il la regarda prendre la poudre d'escampette, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Avisant la bosse qui déformait le mitant de son pantalon, il fila sous la douche glaciale. La savoir tout près n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Une fois sortit de la minuscule salle de douche qui jouxtait son bureau, il appuya sur l'interphone.

« Maria. »

« Monsieur Kaiba ? »

« Envoyez-moi le client de Russie. Et l'interprète. »

La vie reprenait.

* * *

Bon, je sais, c'est rapide. Mais le lemon est pô pour tout de suite ! Quant aux personnes que ce chapitre fait déjà rougir, partez tant qu'il en est encore temps ! 

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Chaya descendit les innombrables escaliers, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver coincée avec des diplomates puant le cigare, et revint au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil et demanda à la standardiste :

« Excusez-moi... Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le pavillon de Monsieur Mokuba ? Je suis la jeune fille qui doit s'occuper de lui. »

« Z'avez une autorisation ? »

« Je reviens du bureau de Monsieur Kaiba, et... »

« Ca prouve rien. Pourriez aussi bien être une prostituée. »

Chaya rougit au souvenir de la menace à peine voilée du brun. Elle se reprit :

« Demandez-lui, vous verrez ! »

La standardiste mal embouchée la regarda, sceptique, et appuya sur l'interphone :

« Monsieur Kaiba ? Maria à l'appareil. Il y a devant moi une jeune fille qui dit devoir s'occuper de votre petit frère. C'est vrai, ou... ? »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous me dérangez ? tonna la voix du PDG dans l'interphone. Je suis en pleine négociation ! Oui, c'est elle, si elle a des cheveux gris ! Sinon, virez-moi cette gêneuse! »

Un silence. La dénommée Maria s'écarta prudemment de l'interphone et regarda sa frêle interlocutrice d'un regard mauvais.

« Petit pavillon au fond du jardin. Y'a un écriteau sur sa porte. N'allez pas dans les étages, ce sont les appartements du dragon. »

Chaya pouffa en entendant le surnom dont Kaiba n'était probablement pas conscient.

« Entendu, merci ! »

Elle fila jusqu'au dit jardin et passa par-dessus le grand portail qui était fermé, sans faire le moindre accroc à sa robe. Elle continua son chemin en ouvrant des yeux émerveillés en voyant le bassin où nageaient ces poissons japonais aux globes oculaires énormes, ainsi que des carpes gigantesques.

Une tonnelle recouverte de chèvrefeuille et de lilas invitait les visiteurs à s'assoire à l'ombre, et de gros galets formaient un petit sentier qui menait jusqu'à une minuscule maison dans le style japonais traditionnel. Chaya eut un sifflement admiratif : ça la changeait de sa petite chambre au dessus de la salle du bar !

Arrivée devant la cloison coulissante qui marquait l'entrée de la résidence des frères Kaiba, elle se déchaussa et tapa doucement contre le montant en bois :

« Excusez-moi ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je... Je peux entrer ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle entra sans bruit et referma la cloison en papier de riz. Un léger bruit l'attira. En avançant, elle analysa la musique qui la guidait : du rock ! Elle doutait qu'il y ait d'autres occupants dans la maison que le benjamin des Kaiba, et il était peu probable qu'il écoute du rock lorsque l'aîné était dans les parages !

La porte de la chambre de Mokuba portait un petit panneau :

_MOKUBA KAIBA_

_Frappez avant d'entrer_

Elle obéit à la demande. Immédiatement, la musique cessa :

« Oui ? »

« Je suis la jeune fille qui va s'occuper de vous, Kaiba-san. Désolée d'être entrée sans rien dire, mais j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait pers...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un adolescent dégingandé de douze ou treize ans, les cheveux longs, d'un noir corbeau. Deux grands yeux rieurs, noirs également, fixaient Chaya :

« Pas de problèmes ! Quand je mets de la musique, je n'entends plus rien ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas attention au désordre ! »

Désordre, c'était le mot ! Chaya faillit se prendre les pieds dans un livre et sourit doucement :

« Votre frère n'entre jamais dans votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mokuba sortit la tête de son armoire où il rangeait quelques vêtements :

« Oh non ! Sinon, il ferait une crise cardiaque ! Il est maniaque ! Sauf quand il déprime. Là, c'est pire que moi ! On retrouve des chemises et des chaussettes partout, sauf dans le panier à linge sale ! »

La jeune fille pouffa, stupéfaite que ce petit bonhomme lui raconte tout ça. Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait s'écraser sur la moquette vert pâle lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Ah, et quand mon frère n'est pas là, tutoies-moi ! J'ai horreur qu'on me vouvoie ! Je ne suis pas aussi important que Seto ! »

Chaya acquiesça, un peu perdue. Le problème, c'est que le grand frère ne semblait jamais prévenir de ses allées et venues. Elle réfléchit rapidement, et une petite ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit : l'aîné allait venir vérifier que tout se passait bien ! Or, le désordre de la chambre du plus jeune allait le faire sauter au plafond ! Elle se tourna vers Mokuba :

« Je te propose de ranger ta chambre. Ne fais pas cette tête ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant la grimace de l'adolescent. Mais ton frère voudra être sûr que je fais bien mon travail, et si il voit ta chambre, il va te hurler dessus, et me...

_Je pourrais te sanctionner d'une toute autre manière._

Chaya toussota, mal à l'aise.

« Et me virer. »

« Tu as raison ! Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini ! Si tu veux, tu peux visiter le jardin, je m'occuperai de la visite de la maison ! »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure ! »

Laissant Mokuba ranger ses affaires, elle alla s'asseoir sur la petite plateforme à l'entrée de la maison et, tout en contemplant le jardin d'esprit zen, fit le point sur sa situation.

Guère brillante, en vérité. Certes, nourrie et logée, mais pas payée. Comment ferait-elle, lorsqu'elle quitterait ce petit boulot ? Retourner dans ce bar, où les hommes avaient les mains moites et baladeuses, dans cette ambiance enfumée ? Il y avait toujours la solution d'aller au _Mont de Vénus_, ce quartier chaud où la maquerelle lui avait proposé une place...

Chaya secoua la tête. Tout, sauf ça.

Comme problèmes, il y avait aussi _ça_... Elle n'était pas complètement novice en matière de sexe, tu moins, elle connaissait la théorie. Elle savait quoi porter pour intéresser les mâles, quoi faire pour les repousser gentiment, comme se manifestait le désir chez les hommes et les femmes... Mais ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du jeune PDG la rendait confuse au plus haut point. D'autant que ça se sentait qu'elle le faisait... Euh...

« Ouais, on va dire que je le fais _réagir_, aucune envie d'utiliser un autre terme, marmonna Chaya »

Elle fixa le bassin où une carpe venait de gober une bestiole quelconque. Elle se demandait où elle dormirait. Peut-être aurait-elle une chambre. Ou un simple placard. Ou alors, une place sous la couette de...

« Suffit ! »

Elle se leva et marcha un peu, les nerfs en pelote, jeta un regard vers le portail. Et fit un bond. Seto Kaiba, son ample manteau, toujours le rouge et blanc, flottant au vent qui se levait, ouvrit la grille et la referma d'un petit coup de pied. Affolée, elle se rua dans la chambre de Mokuba :

« 22 ! Ton frère arrive ! Tu as fini ? »

« Oui ! »

« Sors un livre et tes devoirs, qu'on puisse donner le change ! »

Lorsque le grand frère arriva dans la chambre de Mokuba, à l'improviste, il le trouva en train de travailler sur sa physique, épaulé par la gamine. Celle-ci faisait une prof tout à fait convaincante. Elle interrompit son cours après une réponse :

« Votre frère est rentré »

Chaya regarda le plus jeune sauter dans les bras de son aîné en souriant. Son bien-être s'effaça trop vite:

« Chaya, suis-moi. Je déteste qu'on tente de me berner, surtout quand on le fait aussi mal que toi. »

Mokuba se décomposa, tandis que l'interpellée se levait, pâle comme un linge.

« Comme vous voulez. »

« Exact. Dépêches-toi. »

Mortifiée de s'être fait pincer, elle suivit Kaiba à l'étage, terrifiée.

* * *

Et je coupe là! Qui? Qui a dit sadique? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Chaya accéléra le pas. Kaiba avait de longues jambes, et marchait vite. Elle ne voulait pas se faire distancer, et regardait partout autour d'elle.

Plaf.

Elle se cogna contre le dos du brun et recula précipitamment. Pas la peine d'attiser un peu plus la colère. Seto se retourna et l'envoya violemment dans le bureau, d'une simple secousse. Chaya perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les genoux, tremblante, honteuse. Jamais elle n'avait craint personne. Jamais. Elle sursauta lorsque le jeune PDG la remit sur ses pieds en la tenant par le col de sa robe. L'instant d'après, elle retrouvait la moquette bleu marine, suite à une baffe monumentale. Elle mit son bras sous son nez pour arrêter le saignement, en vain. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Seto ne hurlait pas. C'était bien pire. D'habitude, lorsqu'il hurlait, c'était pour des broutilles : un café trop chaud ou trop froid, un papier oublié, une signature au mauvais endroit...

Lorsqu'il parlait d'un ton calme, mais qu'il venait de frapper, c'était un calme trompeur : il n'avait réagi que deux fois comme ça. La première, quand l'ex-associé de feu Gozabûro avait détourné les fonds de l'entreprise. Le pauvre homme devait se trouver maintenant dans une cellule capitonnée en répétant inlassablement _je me vengerais, Seto Kaiba..._ Et la seconde... C'était précisément maintenant.

« Debout. »

Chaya se leva malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Elle fit face au brun, le fixant de ses yeux gris agrandis par la peur. Seto la détailla du regard, et, à nouveau, la petite flamme se nicha au creux de ses reins. D'habitude, il préférait ces femmes raffinées, qui se maquillaient légèrement et minaudaient un peu. Jamais il n'avait regardé les gamines à la langue bien pendue. Mais elle...

Elle était différente. Maigre et trop grande, comme une mauvaise herbe montée en graine trop vite, avec ses yeux immenses, comme deux gouttes d'argent en fusion. Le brun remarqua qu'elle avait trouvé le temps, Dieu seul savait quand, d'ôter son vernis à ongles.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle recula d'un pas. Mais il fut plus rapide, et lui saisit les bras. Elle eut une exclamation étouffée et se recroquevilla doucement, en proie à une angoisse démentielle. Seto passa sa main sous ses genoux et la souleva sans mal, l'installant sur son bureau pour la mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui saisit doucement le menton et l'obligea à lever les yeux :

« Dans les rues, tu n'étais pas si timorée... Ce brusque changement est-il dû au changement de milieu ? Ou à autre chose ? »

« Je... »

« Bien... A la fin de la journée, j'aurais peut-être une phrase grammaticalement correcte ? Ne perdons pas espoir... Continue. »

« Si vous ne me coupiez pas la parole, j'arriverais peut-être à parler correctement ! Et c'est pas facile, avec le nez qui pisse le sang ! Si vous me l'avez pété, je vous éclate la tronche, z'êtes prévenu ! Je... »

Seto la bâillonna de sa main droite. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait cessé de se débattre, il la retira.

« Enfin je te retrouve. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, Chaya le vit filer jusqu'à la chambre adjacente, d'où il revint avec une petite boîte blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Ton nez. »

« Mon... »

« Tu es en train de ruiner mon tapis de souris. »

« A qui la faute ? »

« ...Un point pour toi. Tiens-toi tranquille, même si ça pique. »

« Je ne suis pas douillette. »

« Tant mieux, je ne tiens pas à t'entendre pleurnicher. »

Un temps de silence s'installa, durant lequel Seto nettoya avec un coton humide le sang séché sur le visage de la jeune fille, les yeux baissés sur les jambes maigres, malheureusement cachées par la longue robe noire.

_Ca y est, je suis fou, je reluque les gamines. Venez-moi en aide, appelez un psy pour moi, par pitié. Pourquoi est-elle si longue... ? Argh !_

Chaya, mortifiée, fut forcée de reconnaître que lorsqu'il ne s'énervait pas, le cruel et le plus jeune PDG du monde était très doux. Et avait les mains agréablement tièdes. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la bouteille de désinfectant qui tomba sur le sol. L'instant d'après, Kaiba la serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord du bureau en acajou, et un gémissement doux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et repoussa doucement le brun qui lui mordillait le cou :

« S'il vous plaît... La... Lachez-moi. Lachez-moi ! »

Seto obéit, atrocement frustré et honteux de ne pas s'être contenu. Il croisa le regard voilé de la belle argentée et la reprit contre lui, avec plus de douceur cette fois. Et sans glisser ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Sa voix était hésitante lorsqu'il parla : un certain point de son anatomie lui rappelait douloureusement que dix-sept ans était un âge particulièrement difficile face aux demoiselles.

« Je... On est parti sur un mauvais départ. Enfin, surtout moi. Je te propose une trêve. Je ne te frappe pas, tu ne me fais pas tourner en bourrique et tu n'essayes pas de me berner avec mon frère. Ca marche ? »

« Je rajoute une interdiction pour vous : vous évitez de me sauter dessus. Y'a des filles pour ça, je n'en suis pas une. OK ? »

« OK. Même pas un câlin ? »

« ...A l'occasion. Si vous êtes sage. Veuillez enlever votre main, qui est visiblement animée d'une volonté propre, vu que vous vous mettez à vos engagements tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Seto poussa un GROS soupir et ôta sa main qui était repartie se glisser un peu plus bas que les reins cette fois. Chaya se laissa descendre du bureau et reposa la bouteille de désinfectant dans la boîte. Elle regarda le brun, eut un sourire ironique et lui donna un petit coup sur le torse :

« Je vous conseille la douche froide, _ça_ se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, sans comparaison grossière. Et ne rougissez pas comme ça, vous l'avez cherché, à me coller contre vous. »

« Quelle idée aussi, d'être précisément l'incarnation du proverbe _les contraires s'attirent_. »

« J'y peux rien, c'est biologique. Au fait, devant Mokuba, je suppose que je dois reprendre un vocabulaire poli et soumis ? »

« Ce serait mieux. Evite les volées d'insultes, et surtout le tutoiement, il se poserait des questions. »

« Ca marche, Ta Majesté ! »

« File ! Avant que je t'emmène avec moi sous la douche ! »

« Quelle menace ! Je file, je file ! »

Seto entendit juste un rire cristallin, puis le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier. Puis, plus rien. Il resta les bras ballants quelques secondes, puis partit sous la douche à toute vitesse, ne supportant plus la douloureuse situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

* * *

Ca va plus vite que je ne le pensais... Je vais ralentir le rythme de l'histoire, sinon on aura un lemon dans les deux ou trois chapitres suivants ! Deux chapitres le même jour, bande de chanceux! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto sortit de la douche, enveloppé dans un long peignoir blanc. Il se sécha et s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisinette. Instinctivement, il savait que Mokuba y serait, gourmand comme il était. Et qu'il enrôlerait Chaya pour l'aider à attraper les confitures, son grand péché. Kaiba les avaient mises en hauteur exprès pour éviter qu'elles ne disparaissent en une nuit, victimes de son petit frère. Il ne s'était pas trompé, et trouva Mokuba sur les épaules de la jeune fille, tâtonnant sur l'étagère à la recherche des pots ronds.

« Un peu plus sur la droite, Chaya... Tu peux te mettre sur la pointe des pieds ? »

« Pas de problèmes... Ne bouge pas... Là, c'est bon ? »

« Génial ! J'y suis ! Je t'en attrape un ? »

« Je ne suis pas trop confiture, merci. Tu trouves ton bonheur ? »

« Oui... Oh ! Il a fait racheter de l'orange amère ! Je ne savais pas qu'il mangeait de la confiture lui aussi ! »

« Seulement sur les crêpes, Mokuba. »

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant son aîné lui parler d'une voix moqueuse. Il lâcha le pot qu'il tenait, qui fut rattrapé _in extremis_ par Kaiba, qui n'aurait jamais pût songer à des crêpes sans marmelade d'oranges amères. Il fixa Chaya, et d'un ton tranquille, lui intima de reposer son frère par terre.

Chaya obtempéra, un peu crispée. Kaiba avait beau avoir promis, elle n'était pas à l'aise. Son nez était toujours douloureux.

« Une simple question : à part les confitures, qu'est-ce qui t'as attiré dans la cuisine, Mokuba ? »

« J'avais faim... »

Elle regarda Seto sourire et serrer son petit frère contre lui. Et elle eut mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère pour s'occuper d'elle.

_Je suis de trop... Ici... Pas seulement ici, dans cette pièce, mais sur cette terre..._

Elle frissonna et serra doucement ses poignets. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il la virerait pour ça.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que lorsqu'elle buvait de l'alcool et qu'un objet coupant était à sa portée, ça ne loupait pas. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et son regard tomba sur une bouteille de whisky. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle préférait le saké, mais le whisky allait très bien. Elle tira sur la manche de Kaiba :

« Faut que je vous dise un truc. C'est important. »

Seto, intrigué, sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Il la regarda, un peu inquiet. Elle fixait ses pieds et tortillait un bout de sa robe entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? »

« Pas trop... Dans les rues, quand vous m'avez vue. J'étais ivre. Complètement. »

« Je me disais aussi. Mais pourquoi est-ce si... ? »

« Je vous préviens : empêchez-moi de boire. Par n'importe quel moyen. S'il vous plaît. Enfin, tant que je reste sobre, ça va. Mais si je suis ivre, ça va plus du tout. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

« Oui ! Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vaut mieux pas. Franchement, vaut mieux pas. »

« D'accord. Tu me diras ? »

« Pas sûr. Peut-être un jour, je sais pas. »

« Comme tu veux. On retourne dans la cuisine ? Mokuba va s'inquiéter. »

« Ouais. Je vais racheter de quoi manger, les placards sont vides. »

« Pas de bêtises, hein ? »

« Non non. »

Seto la regarda partir à grandes enjambées, angoissé. Elle supportait mal l'alcool ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème, il avait lui-même un peu de mal à rester sobre après deux ou trois verres, et les quelques cuites qu'il s'était pris étaient mémorables : il avait vomi tout ce qu'il pouvait et était rester couché toute la journée. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas pour elle. Une cuite, ça passait, c'était désagréable sur le moment, mais on oubliait vite.

Elle semblait avoir un mauvais souvenir. Seto se promit de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et s'éplucha une clémentine, mal à l'aise.

-----------------------------------------

Chaya récapitula ce qu'elle avait dans le panier :

« Fruits, légumes, conserves, viande, poisson... Je crois que c'est bon. Ah, si. Farine, œufs et lait. »

Il y avait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de crêpes. Elle s'arrêta devant une épicerie et ressortit avec ce qu'il lui manquait. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Midi et demi. Elle toussa et décida de rentrer. Une démangeaison la prit au poignet et elle se gratta furieusement. Un peu de sang vint tâcher ses doigts et elle pâlit. Elle trotta jusqu'au portail du domaine privé des Kaiba.

« Je suis revenue ! »

Mokuba lui sauta dans les bras :

« T'as ramené quoi ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il prit le panier des mains de Chaya et fila dans la cuisine. Seto vint voir sa nouvelle employée et l'observa. Il poussa un soupir et lui saisit les mains :

« Tu viens avec moi. Je dois te parler. »

« J'ai fait une bêtise ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah... ? »

« Tu m'as inquiété. C'est une mauvaise idée. Je suis très possessif. »

Elle suivit le brun jusque dans son bureau. Elle resta debout, mais fut surprise :

« Viens par là, je vais te prêter un pull. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as le bout du nez écarlate, et tes mains sont glacées. »

Vaincue, elle passa dans la chambre du PDG. Elle écarquilla les yeux : elle était immense, toute en bleu de diverses nuances.

« Viens ici. »

Elle vint près de Kaiba qui était devant son armoire. Il lui tendit un grand pull noir.

« Essaye-le. Il est un peu grand, mais je pense que ça ira. »

Elle obéit et fut étonnée de se sentir réchauffée immédiatement. Une odeur de santal l'entoura, et elle sourit doucement :

« Vous parfumez souvent vos pulls ? »

« Je vaporise du santal dans toute ma chambre. Ca m'enlève mon stress. Il te va ? »

« Oui, très confortable. Je vais probablement vous le piquer et dormir dedans. »

« Sûrement pas ! C'est le plus chaud que j'ai. »

« Raison de plus ! Merci pour le pull ! »

« Reviens ici ! »

Seto courut après Chaya qui fuyait dans les escaliers en riant. Il riait aussi, mais son rire était amer. Il n'avait pas pu lui poser la question qu'il voulait.

* * *

Que fait donc Chaya ? Pourquoi saigne-t-elle ? Réponse dans les futurs chapitres !

READ AND REVIEWS !


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto termina sa troisième crêpe à l'orange amère. Repu, il se servit un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le tout et constata avec tristesse que son assiette était vide. Il travaillait depuis le début de l'après-midi sur son ordinateur et Chaya, vers seize heures, l'avait prévenu qu'elle faisait des crêpes pour Mokuba, et elle voulait savoir s'il en voulait. Seto avait acquiescé et avait patienté jusqu'à l'arrivée de son assiette de crêpes ET du pot de confiture qu'il était seul à manger. Il enregistra son document, éteignit l'appareil et s'allongea sur le lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et observa Chaya qui faisait un herbier avec son frère. Il eut un maigre sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les longs cheveux gris relevés en chignon. Il aimait bien leur odeur, sucrée...

_Secoue-toi les puces, mon vieux ! Elle a dit non, c'est non !_

Il maudit sa conscience et se laissa tomber sur son lit, malheureux. Sa première relation sexuelle remontait à ses quinze ans, lorsque, déjà, ses grands yeux bleu pâle et ses cheveux disciplinés faisaient geindre les femmes qu'il côtoyaient lors des galas. Elle se nommait Jessica, était américaine et possédait des attributs féminins que Seto soupçonnaient d'être gonflés de silicone. Et avait vingt-huit ans. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, les seules femmes avec qui il avait couché étaient plus âgées que lui. Quant à la dernière fois... Le dernier gala auquel il avait participé étant peu après ses seize ans... Donc, ça faisait...

« Très longtemps. Trop. »

Il ne s'était jamais adonné aux plaisir solitaire, et ne lisait aucun magasine pornographique. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était se vider, pour pouvoir rester tranquille après. Le seul bémol, c'était que la seule personne qui l'intéressait ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. Et que ça devenait quelque peu urgent. Il geignit doucement et se recroquevilla en position fœtale pour compresser sa gêne, dans l'espoir qu'elle disparaisse.

_Ca devient VRAIMENT urgent. Si je réagis comme ça rien qu'en pensant à elle, qu'est-ce que ça sera dans quelques jours ! Quelques jours... Argh ! La soirée avec tout le gratin de la société, demain !... Pauvre de moi... Quoique... Je peux toujours négocier !_

Il sauta de son lit et descendit dans le jardin. Il n'avait plus envie de se faire draguer ouvertement et de sentir des mains froides se glisser contre ses reins. Ou alors, que se soient _ses_ mains à _elle_. Il arriva devant Chaya qui, assise dans l'herbe, tressait une couronne de lierre. Elle tourna ses grands yeux vers lui :

« Un problème, monsieur ? »

« Non. Une requête. »

« Je vous écoute. Asseyez-vous, je vais choper un torticolis. »

Seto obéit et contempla la jeune fille qui penchait la tête sur le côté avec une moue qui, si Mokuba n'avait pas été là, l'aurait irrémédiablement poussé à la serrer contre lui et à lui arracher ses vêtements.

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Enfin..._

« En fait, il y a un léger problème : il y a une soirée où je dois aller, et euh... Si tu pouvais venir, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Euh... Disons que... »

Voyant que le brun se tortillait, gêné, Chaya posa la main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? »

« Ce qui me tracasse, c'est que je vais encore me faire draguer ! Et j'ai horreur de ça ! »

« Allons bon ! Vous n'aimez pas plaire aux femmes ? »

« Pas quand elles essayent de me tripoter. Si tu venais, peut-être que... »

« Je ne vous tripoterai pas ! »

« C'est pas se que je veux dire ! Si tu venais, peut-être qu'elle ne s'approcherai pas, en croyant que toi et moi... »

« Attendez un peu. Vous êtes en train de me demander de venir avec vous à une sauterie bourgeoise pour vous éviter de vous faire sauter dessus par des filles qui veulent coucher avec vous pour votre argent, c'est bien ça ? »

« En gros, oui. Mais n'accepte pas si tu ne veux pas... »

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous me demandez de jouer le petit caniche bien dressé, pour votre simple confort ? »

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça ! Je te laisse le choix ! Je... »

« Le choix ? Si je dis non, vous vous vengerez d'une manière ou d'une autre. En plus, j'ai rien de convenable à mettre. »

« Si je remédie à ce dernier problème, tu veux bien ? »

« Vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Ne pas te laisser boire ? »

« Où puis-je trouver une robe correcte ? »

« Tu... Tu dis oui ? »

« Si vous savez que vous devez faire gaffe à ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. »

« Je t'adore ! Merci ! »

Seto effleura la joue de la jeune fille de ses lèvres et remonta envoyer un mail à l'organisateur pour lui dire qu'il serait accompagné.

Chaya, sidérée, posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Personne ne l'embrassait jamais. Elle hésitait. Lui avoir dit non tout de suite était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Elle avait besoin de chaleur, et de soutien.

« Keskiya ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Mokuba qui revenait, les bras chargés de lys et de cosmos _(nda : fleurs mauves toutes simples et très belles !)_. Elle rougit et prit les fleurs des bras du garçon.

« Rien. Ca va. On rentre ? J'ai froid. On continuera les couronnes à l'intérieur.»

« D'accord ! »

Chaya suivit le petit frère, un peu dans la lune. Elle redoutait l'épreuve de la robe. Allait-elle devoir se mettre dans ces immondes vêtements échancrés ?

« Chaya ? Tu peux venir une seconde ? »

« Mais Seto ! On doit faire des couronnes de fleurs ! »

« Ca attendra un peu. Viens donc avec nous, si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Chaya monta les marches jusqu'au bureau du PDG, suivie de Mokuba qui trottinait derrière elle. Elle s'installa derrière Seto et regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« C'est pour la robe que vous m'appelez ? »

« Exact. Tu veux quoi comme genre ? »

« Noire ! Pas trop courte ni trop sexy. »

« Faudra quand même qu'on voit un peu de ta peau »plaisanta Kaiba. « Et que ce soit QUAND MÊME un peu sexy. »

« Un robe dos-nu avec des manches longues, ça irait ? »

« Pas de problèmes. J'envoie la commande. Du mets du seize ans, en gros ? »

« Oui... Je pourrais pas venir en pantalon, tout bêtement ? »

« Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me mettre en smoking ? »

« Ca va, j'ai rien dit. C'est quand, au fait ? »

« Demain. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ne crie pas comme ça ! Oui, c'est demain, tu as le temps, c'est à dix-neuf heures ! »

« Youpi. Je reste tranquillement pendue à votre bras, c'est ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais refuser ! Arrête de faire la tête ! »

« C'est bon, je viendrais à votre truc ! Pas la peine de vous mettre en boule. »

« La robe arrivera demain. Tes bottes iront très bien. »

« Je vous laisse. »

Elle partit en claquant la porte, avec Mokuba sur ses talons. Seto poussa un gros soupir et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. En dos-nu...

_Aïe. Mauvaise idée._

Sans un mot, il partit sous la douche.

* * *

Tadam ! Le rythme va ralentir un peu, parce que j'ai repris les cours... REVIEWS, please ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto attacha son nœud papillon, se regarda dans le miroir et se tira la langue. Il détestait ce smoking. Il shoota dans son livre qui traînait par terre et descendit les escaliers du pas lent. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la petite chambre de Chaya et entrouvrit la porte :

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, j'arrive, une seconde. Entrez, si vous voulez. »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et se faufila dans la pièce vert amande _(nda: comme les flacons de petit Marseillais à l'amande douce !)_en silence. Il la regarda allonger ses yeux d'un trait de crayon et ombrer ses paupières de noir. Il sourit : encore et toujours le noir. Elle se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Vous pouvez m'aider pour ma natte ? Séparez la masse en deux et croisez les deux mèches. »

« D'accord. »

Seto joua un moment avec la longue chevelure argentée, puis noua le tout avec un ruban de velours noir.

« C'est fait. On y va ? »

« Quand vous voulez. »

Il lui tendit le bras, et elle le prit avec un sourire teinté d'ironie. Elle lui pinça la joue.

« Règle d'or de la soirée ? »

« Ne pas te laisser boire trop d'alcool. »

« Bien. »

Ils traversèrent le jardin de la résidence, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et se glissèrent dans la voiture noire et brillante. Kaiba s'avança vers le chauffeur :

« Vous connaissez la route, Roland. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

L'homme en uniforme fit rouler la voiture avec un rythme lent, et Chaya posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, engourdie par le froid. Seto lui frictionna les épaules en murmurant :

« Ne t'endors pas. »

« Non, non... C'est la température qui fait ça. »

« Tu veux que Roland mette du chauffage ? »

« Non, vous me tenez chaud... Faites-moi un câlin. »

« Pardon ? »

« Faites-moi un câlin, _s'il vous plaît_. »

« A tes ordres... »

Le brun enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle, la ramena contre lui et posa sa joue contre les cheveux gris, au sommet de sa tête. Il entendit Chaya lâcher un soupir satisfait et ferma les yeux, apaisé. Elle agissait sur lui comme un calmant, dissolvant toutes ses mauvaises pulsions comme de l'aspirine dans de l'eau. Roland toussota :

« Monsieur Kaiba, nous y sommes. »

« Merci, Roland. Chaya, tu te lèves, ou je te porte ? »

« Ca va aller, merci bien ! »

Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière et la laissa sortir.

« Roland, vous nous attendez ici ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Bonne soirée. »

« Merci. »

Seto guida Chaya jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tapa. Un jeune groom lui ouvrit la porte et s'inclina :

« Monsieur Kaiba, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ici. Si vous voulez bien me donner vos manteaux... »

Une fois leurs manteaux emmenés par le premier groom, un deuxième, exactement semblable au premier, les mena jusqu'à une grande salle éclairée par un lustre de cristal. Chaya, mal à l'aise, serra le bras de Seto. Il sourit et lui glissa :

« Calme-toi. Détends-toi, et souris. Je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal. »

« Si vous le dites... »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Ah ! Seto ! Enfin, vous voilà ! Et vous avez amené votre amie ! Parfait ! Vous avez bon goût, jeune homme ! Je vous laisse ! Profitez de la soirée ! »

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année se joignit à un petit groupe d'invités qui discutaient de musique, laissant Chaya les joues rosies par la gêne, et Seto un peu emprunté. Il toussota :

« Hum. On fait quoi ? »

« C'est vous qui décidez, vous connaissez ça mieux que moi. »

« Tu as faim ? »

« Non. Quand je stresse, ça me coupe l'appétit. »

« Ne stresse pas, je te dit. Arrête de te prendre la tête, et fais-moi confiance. Dis-toi qu'aucun homme ne te tournera autour. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes si influent ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Allez, viens, ça ne peux pas te faire de mal de manger un peu. »

« De toutes façons, je ne vous lâches pas d'une semelle. La salle est immense, je me perdrais. »

Seto pouffa et entraîna sa compagne jusqu'au buffet qui ployait sous les denrées rares. Chaya écarquilla les yeux.

« Y'a tellement de trucs à manger sur cette planète ? »

« Oui. Je te conseille les toasts aux crevettes, je les connais, c'est une merveille. »

« Si vous le dites... Miam, c'est vrai qu'elles sont bien, ces crevettes. »

« Je suis un habitué des fêtes de cet homme, il ne change jamais de buffets, et ça me va très bien. Sans crevettes, je déprime. »

« Encore pire que sans orange amère ? »

« ... Pas sûr. »

Chaya se détendait peu à peu, évoluant au bras de Seto, écoutant les conversations et répondant aux questions posées. Tout allait à peu près bien, jusqu'à ce que...

« Setoooooooooooooooo ! Mon Dieu, que tu as grandi ! »

Une grande blonde fonça sur le brun et babilla en riant à propos de son physique, qu'il n'avait _pas changé_, qu'il était _toujours aussi séduisant, et quels yeux..._ Chaya sentit l'aiguillon de la jalousie la tirailler.

Seto était affreusement mal à l'aise. Il répondit d'une voix blanche :

« Hum... Merci... Jessica. Merci pour tes compliments, mais tu sais, je ne change pas beaucoup, et... »

« Oh, tant mieux ! Tes yeux sont très bien comme ça, et... »

« Il n'a que deux yeux, comme tout le monde. »claqua Chaya.

La blonde se tourna vers l'argentée, et il sembla à Seto que l'air crépitait.

_Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Elles sont toutes les deux dotées d'un sale caractère, va y avoir du spectacle !_

Jessica, méprisante, fixa la jeune fille.

« Vous devez être sa... petite amie ? »

_Joue ton rôle, Chaya, par pitié !_songea Seto.

« Oui, je suis sa petite amie. Et vous devez être son _ex_-petite amie ? »

La tension était à son comble. Seto s'interposa et prit le bras de Chaya.

« Viens, ne t'énerves pas pour ça, je t'expliquerai... »

Le cercle de curieux se brisa, et le brun entraîna sa supposée petite amie dans un coin. Elle croisa les bras et lâcha :

« Expliquez-vous, ou je laisse tomber mon rôle. C'était pas prévu que votre ex soit là. »

« C'est pas que mon ex... Elle... C'est la première fille avec qui j'ai... Enfin, tu vois quoi. »

« En effet, je vois. La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi des aléas du parcours. »

« Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

Un silence. Seto glissa un regard malheureux à Chaya.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. Venez, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait. »

Elle passa sans un mot devant lui, tandis qu'il se recroquevillait doucement.

_Super soirée, vraiment. Calme, détendue..._

* * *

Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Chaya s'assit sur les marches du perron et se massa les pieds à travers ses bottes. Elle était fatiguée, avait froid et n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher avec un lait chaud et un bon livre. Pas rester ici comme un gentil chien-chien discipliné.

« Hey ! Ca va pas ? »

« Jôno-Uchi ! Arrête de draguer ! »

Elle leva la tête vers un jeune homme blond aux grands yeux bleus. Derrière lui se trouvait un grand brun, une unique fille, brune aussi, un garçon à l'air candide et aux cheveux blancs, et...

Chaya eut le souffle coupé. Des cheveux bicolores se dressaient sur son crâne, son expression était décidée et deux améthystes éclairaient son visage bronzé. Il s'approcha d'elle et plissa les yeux.

« C'est toi qui t'occupes de Mokuba ? »

« Je vois que ma réputation a déjà fait le tour de Domino. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Kaiba m'a traînée dans cette soirée pour éviter de se faire draguer. »

Le blondinet s'étouffa de rire.

« Kaiba, refusant de se faire bien voir ? C'est nouveau ! »

« Jôno-Uchi, la ferme. »

« Honda, saligaud ! Tu vas voir ! »

Le blond se jeta sur le brun et commencèrent à se battre sous le regard amusé du bicolore. Il se tourna vers Chaya :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Yûgi. Enfin, là c'est Yami Yûgi, mais... Arf, laisse tomber. »

« Dédoublement de personnalité ? »

« En gros, c'est ça. Bon, tu t'ennuies ? »

« A mort. J'peux v'nir avec vous ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Roland ! »

Le chauffeur passa la tête par la fenêtre de la portière.

« Monsieur Yûgi ? »

« On vous emprunte Chaya et on la ramène chez Kaiba quand elle sera fatiguée. Pas d'agressions, pas de viol, pas de trucs échangistes, pas de drogue ou d'alcool. Ca marche ? »

« Je peux vous faire confiance ? Monsieur Kaiba m'arrachera les yeux si elle ne rentre pas. »

« Vous pouvez, on est _cleans._ »

« Bonne soirée. Mademoiselle Chaya, par pitié, rentrez en bon état, je tiens à mon poste et à mon salaire. »

« Pas de problèmes, Roland ! Merci ! »

La petite troupe fila sous le regard du chauffeur.

--------------------------------------

Seto s'embêtait. Vraiment beaucoup. C'était limite s'il ne transpirait pas l'ennui par tous les pores de sa peau. Jessica babillait à propos de tout et de rien, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui mettre une bonne tape sur sa main qui remontait un peu trop haut sur sa cuisse.

Lorsqu'elle effleura son entrejambe, il céda et lui mit un petit coup. Elle glapit, retira sa main et lui lança un regard outré. Seto la foudroya du regard :

« Comprenez, Jessica, que je ne compte pas vous fréquentez à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une nuit parmi tant d'autres, vous vous doutez que j'ai eu d'autres partenaires que vous depuis. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Il se leva, mais elle s'accrocha à son veston :

« Laisse-moi te rendre heureux ! Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi, cette gamine ! »

« Qui vous dit que _vous_, vous êtes à la hauteur de mes attentes ? »

Sans un regard vers l'américaine bouche bée, il sortit et chercha Chaya des yeux. Personne. Il paniqua.

« Roland ! »

« Monsieur ? »

« Où... Où est-elle ? »

« Avec vos amis. »

« Mes amis ? »

« La petite bande de monsieur Yûgi. »

« Roland. Si vous l'avez laissée partir avec ces abrutis, je vous arrache les yeux et la langue et je vous mets à la porte à coups de pied aux fesses. C'est une blague ? »

« Non. Je leur fais confiance. »

« Roland, je vous hais. Vous êtes un immonde comploteur qui poignarde les gens dans le dos. Vous êtes ignoble. »

« Je sais. Elle me faisait de la peine, assise toute seule sur le perron. Quand le blond, celui que vous détestez, s'est approché, j'ai failli intervenir, et j'ai vu monsieur Yûgi. Enfin, celui avec les cheveux en pétard, celui qui a la voix plus grave. »

« Vous remarquez ce genre de détails ? »

« Difficile de ne pas le remarquer, le « petit » monsieur Yûgi fait trop gamin. Il m'a certifié qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal. De toutes façons, mademoiselle Mazaki est avec eux. »

Seto se laissa tomber contre la voiture et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit brusquement.

« Vous savez où ils sont ? »

« Probablement au magasin de monsieur Mûto. C'est leur quartier général. »

« J'y vais. »

« A pied ? »

« Oui, à pied. Je dois réfléchir. Vous pouvez rentrer, Roland. Soyez sûr qu'à la moindre faute, je mets mes menaces à exécution. »

« Comme quoi vous allez m'arracher les yeux ? »

« Et la langue, oui. Et vous jetez dehors à coups de pied aux fesses. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Kaiba. »

Seto se mit à courir, et Roland vit la haute silhouette s'évanouir dans la nuit, avec juste le bruit de ses souliers sur les pavés.

--------------------------------------

Chaya but une gorgée de thé et reporta son attention sur Yami Yûgi qui venait d'écraser à plates coutures Jôno-Uchi à _Magic And Wizards_, les yeux mi-clos. Elle reprit un biscuit dans l'assiette et soupira, heureuse. Tout allait bien, l'ambiance était joyeuse, et le grand-père de Yûgi était très gentil.

« Argh ! Pourquoi je perds _toujours_ contre toi ? »

« Parce que t'es pas bon ! » dit Anzu, la brunette du groupe. »Entraînes-toi ! »

L'argentée s'allongea à plat ventre et prit un autre biscuit. Sugoroku Mûto, le grand-père, fit irruption dans la chambre :

« Chaya... Seto Kaiba est en bas. »

« Je ne viendrais pas. »

« Ecoutes, tu dois... »

« Tu viens, et c'est tout. »

La silhouette de l'iceberg humain apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte, frissonnant dans son smoking. Jôno-Uchi eut une exclamation méprisante :

« Tiens ! Le grand Kaiba daigne se joindre au commun des mortels ! C'est rare. »

« Chaya. Reviens, s'il te plaît. J'ai fait une erreur en t'obligeant à m'accompagner. Je suis désolé. Je... Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il.

Un gros silence tomba dans la pièce. Même le blond se taisait. Chaya se leva, marcha droit sur Seto et le gifla, sans prévenir. Le bruit résonna longtemps.

« Maintenant, je viens. Yami, salut. Je reviens quand je peux. Monsieur Mûto, merci de m'avoir accueillie ici. »

Elle descendit les escaliers, suivit du brun qui frottait sa joue douloureuse. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, Jôno-Uchi émit un long sifflement :

« Ca, c'est de la fille ! »

--------------------------------------

Chaya marchait à grands pas. Une fois sortie de la maison des Mûto, elle n'était plus protégée par le cocon de chaleur et de tranquillité qui y régnait. Elle éternua, et un long manteau se posa sur ses épaules découvertes.

« Ne tombe pas malade. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Vous aviez bien besoin de venir apposer votre autorité, hein ? Pour une fois que j'étais heureuse, que ça allait, que je me sentais bien... Bah non, le _grrrrrand_ Seto Kaiba est venu mettre son grain de sel. Je serais rentrée, de toutes façons ! »

Seto se taisait. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais était-ce sa faute si, lorsque la lubie de tomber amoureux le prenait, il devenait possessif ? Il baissa les yeux et regarda l'ombre de la jeune fille. Il se racla la gorge :

« J'ai parlé à Jessica. »

« Votre prostituée personnelle ? Suis-je bête ! C'est moi, votre pute préférée ! Que je suis stupide... J'ai la mémoire courte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Chaya... »

« Un problème, mon cher aristo ? »

« Arrête, s'il te plaît... »

« Arrêtez quoi ? »

« Tu le sais bien ! Arrête de me donner tous les torts ! Je ne te considère pas comme une prostituée, encore moins comme la mienne ! C'est juste que... Oh, et puis, laisse tomber ! Considère-moi comme un salaud, je m'en moque ! Après tout, ça ne changera pas grand chose ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'espérais qu'en me faisant apprécier de toi, je finirais peut-être par obtenir ce que je voulais ! Je pensais que... Que je voulais juste coucher avec toi, parce que tu es belle et que tu me plais ! Mais non, il a fallu que je me mette en tête que tu étais la fille de ma vie ! Et j'en ai marre ! Parce je peux pas penser à toi sans filer sous la douche ! Parce que je peux pas répondre aux regards narquois de mon frère ! Et surtout, parce que j'en ai marre d'être dragué par toutes ces cruches qui ne veulent rien d'autre que mon argent, alors que moi, je te veux pour ce que tu es ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, retourne chez Yûgi pour rigoler avec ce chien-chien, je m'en fous ! »

Seto reprit sa respiration, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas laissé Chaya parler, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'interrompe. Les joues écarlates, tant par la honte que par le manque de souffle, il tourna les talons. Il sentit juste qu'on le tirait par sa veste, se prit une seconde gifle et l'instant d'après, geignit doucement tandis que Chaya se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour rester à sa hauteur. Il la souleva de terre et répondit au baiser en tempérant la violence de la jeune fille. Elle se décolla de lui et, rageuse, lui lança :

« Ca y est ? Ca vous rassure un peu ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas quand tu es aussi brutale. Mais si tu recommences en étant plus douce, j'apprécierais. »

« Il faudra vous en contenter. Vous saigner de la lèvre du bas. »

« A qui la faute ? Tu m'as mordu. »

« Sachez que je suis facilement irritable, et que je déteste entendre els gens pleurnicher sur eux-mêmes. Vous le saurez pour une prochaine fois. »

« Ca veut dire qu'il y en aura une ? »

« Pas sûr. Pas si vous me traînez dans une autre soirée. »

« Ca n'arrivera plus. Je te repose ? »

« Oui. »

Seto remit Chaya sur ses pieds et entrelaça doucement ses doigts aux siens. Il la sentit sursauter, et elle murmura :

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions. »

« Sûrement pas. »

« Kaiba ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Votre sourire est trop voyant, apprenez à mieux mentir. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Ils se remirent à marcher, tandis que Seto tentait d'arrêter le saignement de ses lèvres, heureux comme jamais. Et sans douleur au mitant du pantalon cette fois.

* * *

D'accord, ça va trop vite, je sais ! Mais j'en avais envie, là ! Je suis en stage en entreprise cette semaine, donc, pour le prochain chapitre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto était heureux. Bêtement heureux. Il but une gorgée de thé et ferma les yeux, adossé au mur de sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Chaya était allongée sur la couverture, les yeux clos elle aussi, un livre ouvert sur sa poitrine, la respiration régulière. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux. Il l'appelait par l'interphone et lui proposait de monter, ce à quoi elle répondait :

« Pas de bêtises ? »

« Non. »

« J'arrive. »

« Merci. »

C'était tout. Toujours les mêmes paroles, le même rituel. Elle frappait à la porte, entrait et s'allongeait sur le lit après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux disciplinés du brun. Puis, le silence s'installait, doux et tranquille, presque apaisant. Il n'était pas rare que Chaya s'endorme, et Seto lui mettait une couverture. Ainsi passait leurs après-midi, tous pareils mais jamais monotones.

Chaya s'étira en gémissant, et le brun lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Comment un lit peut-il être aussi confortable ? Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel ! Au bar, j'avais un hamac, c'était tout ! Et une toute petite couverture. »

« Ma proposition tient toujours, tu sais ? »

« Dormir avec vous ? Merci, mais vous avez beau faire des efforts, je doute que dormir dans votre lit soit bénéfique pour ma vertu. »

« C'est vrai que m'embrasser alors qu'on ne sors pas ensemble, ça préserve la vertu... »

« Je parlai du fait que je sois encore vierge ! Et ne rougissez pas comme ça, je SAIS que vous y avez pensé ! »

« Pensé à quoi ? »

« A moi dans votre lit, pliée à votre volonté ! »

« Faux ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à de telles... »

« Ben voyons. Vous savez, j'ai côtoyé du monde, je sais bien ce que vous pensez de moi. De toutes façons, les garçons pensent à ça à un moment ou un autre. »

« Difficile de faire autrement quand on te voit. Tu as conscience que tu es désespérément attirante et désirable ? »

« C'est pourquoi je ne mets plus la fameuse robe de cette soirée. Et que j'évite de vous croiser dans les couloirs quand vous avez un peu bu. »

**FLASH-BACK**

_Chaya marchait dans les couloirs de la résidence à pas tranquilles, un livre à la main. Elle croisa Seto qui avait les yeux mi-clos. Il semblait mal en point._

_« Ca ne va pas ? Eh ! Non... Re... Reposez-moi, s'il vous plaît... Aïe ! Arrêt... »_

_Le brun la fit taire en l'embrassant doucement, et profita de l'étonnement de la jeune fille pour approfondir le contact, toujours sans la brusquer. Chaya répondit au baiser, et un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Seto passa ses mains tièdes sous la chemise en soie de l'argentée pour aller caresser ses reins. La jeune fille fut prise de tremblements nerveux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Lorsque Seto s'en rendit compte, il cessa immédiatement ses caresses et lécha délicatement les joues de Chaya, recueillant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues rougies de honte._

_« Tout doux, tout doux... Je ne vais pas te violer, et tu le sais bien... »_

_« Vous... Vous savez très bien que je déteste que vous me fassiez ça ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Ou... Oui ! »_

_« Menteuse. Tu ne devrais pas mettre des chemises et des soutiens-gorge aussi légers. »_

_« Que... ? »_

_« Tes seins sont durs, c'est difficile de ne pas le sentir. Je te fais peur, mais ça ne te déplaît pas tant que ça. » _

_« Je... Ce sont des réactions purement physiques ! »_

_« Vraiment ? Si ce sont des réactions purement physiques, tu va m'en empêcher, non ? »_

_« Empêcher quoi... ? AH ! Non, pas...ça... Je... S'il vous...plaît... »_

_Seto souleva la jeune fille de terre et l'obligea à enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il déboutonna prestement le chemisier et mordilla tout doucement les seins de Chaya qui pleurait sans un sanglot, mais qui geignait plaintivement en griffant le dos du brun. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux et murmura maladroitement :_

_« Mo... Mokuba pourrait nous... Nous voir. Il vaut mieux que... Il vaut mieux arrêter. S'il vous plaît... »_

_« Seulement si tu avoues. »_

_« A...vouer quoi ? »_

_« Que ça te plaît. Que ça te fait du bien. Je me moque que tu me dises que je suis un Dieu du sexe, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec toi-même... »_

_« S'il vous plaîîîîît... »_

_« C'est quand tu veux. »_

_« OUI, VOUS FAITES CA TRES BIEN, LA ! CA ME FAIT DU BIEN, MERDE ! MAINTENANT, POSEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

_« A tes ordres, chérie. »_

_« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »_

_« D'accord. Je te referme ta chemise, arrête de te tortiller comme ça, bon sang ! »_

_Il la fit tenir en place sans mal et reboutonna le chemisier de la jeune fille qui, mortifiée, détourna le regard._

_« Là. »_

_« Vous avez bu, hein ? »_

_« Un stupide pari. »_

_« Pari ? »_

_« Ce sale blondinet tient mieux l'alcool que moi. Bon sang, j'ai un mal de tête infernal... »_

_« Bien fait. Venez par là, je vous fais un grog. »_

_« Tu m'en veux ? »_

_« ...Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste mortellement humiliée et je serais incapable de vous regarder en face pendant une petite semaine. Evidemment que je vous en veux, imbécile ! Ca vous prend souvent de faire ça à vos employées ? »_

_« D'habitude, non. Je t'ai fait mal ? »_

_« Le pire, c'est que non. Vous étiez doux avec vos partenaires ? »_

_« Pas trop... Non, pas du tout. Je... Désolé. Quand je serais un peu plus frais, je te ferais de meilleures excuses, mais, il faudra te contenter de ça. »_

_« Je vois. »_

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

« Tu m'en veux encore ? » demanda Seto d'un ton malheureux.

« Plus tellement. Mais je suis prudente. »

« Je comprends. Oh... ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il neige... »

Des flocons immaculés chutaient sur le sol, silencieux.

« SETO ! IL NEIGE ! IL NEIGEUH ! »

Un tourbillon brun fit irruption dans la chambre, sauta dans les bras de son frère puis repartit dans le couloir avec la discrétion d'un jeune hippopotame. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, puis portèrent leurs yeux sur le jardin où Mokuba dansait presque dans la neige qui tombait. Chaya sourit :

« Vous aimez la neige ? »

« Non. C'est froid et mouillé, et j'attrape des rhumes. »

« Pauvre poussin... Je vous soignerais. »

Seto s'étouffa dans son thé, et Chaya lui mit une tape :

« Idiot ! Je vous donnerai des médicaments ! Pas autre chose ! »

« Dommage... Ah, comme je me sens mal, je défaille... »

« Pas de comédie, je vous en prie. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je me repose. »

« Pas sur mes cuisses, espèce de pervers ! »

Chaya repoussa sans ménagement le brun qui avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Il lui lança un regard malheureux :

« Tu es fâchée ? »

« Non. Mais je n'aime pas quand vous me faites ce genre de papouilles. »

« Mais je suis fatigué ! »

« Moi aussi. Vous avez un oreiller, c'est fait pour poser sa tête dessus. »

« Beuh. Tu es méchante... »

« Ne faites pas vos yeux de chien battu. ...Oh, et merde, venez là. »

Seto, souriant, revint poser sa tête sur les cuisses de Chaya en ronronnant presque. L'argentée caressa les cheveux bruns et soyeux, et regarda par la fenêtre, apaisée. _Life is beautiful._

* * *

Tatataaaaam ! Voilà voilà ! Bon, Seto est vachement OOC, mais tant pis ! Reviews ? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Mais cette tranquillité ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps.

Un après-midi, alors que Kaiba était sorti en urgence pour recevoir un client, Chaya avait déchiré son sous-pull. Sachant que la boîte à couture se trouvait dans la chambre du brun, elle y monta doucement, pour ne pas alerter Mokuba. Elle poussa la porte et entra.

Elle n'était jamais venue ici sans autorisation. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, et trouvèrent la boîte à couture sur la table de nuit. Elle s'en approcha, et buta contre un livre. Ne voyant pas de titre, elle ouvrit la première page, et fut immensément surprise.

_Journal de Seto Kaiba_

Elle déglutit. Sa curiosité était immense, mais c'était mal... Il y avait probablement des choses confidentielles...

_Justement ! Ouvre-le ! Il ne reviendra pas tout de suite ! C'est l'occasion où jamais d'apprendre à le connaître !_

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, poussa la porte et s'assit par terre, le journal entre les mains. Il n'y avait aucunes dates. L'écriture était enfantine, ronde et bien lisible.

_J'ai sept ans, mais personne n'est là pour me les souhaiter, sauf mon frère. A l'orphelinat, j'ai eu un biscuit en plus, mais je l'ai donné à Mokuba, je n'ai pas faim. Jim a été adopté. Avec ses grands yeux verts et sa moue de petit garçon, c'est normal ! Mais nous, ou bien c'est moi, ou bien c'est Mokuba qu'on veut. Jamais les deux ensembles. Il fait froid, l'hiver arrive bientôt. J'ai envie de jouer aux échecs._

Chaya tourna la page, plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. L'orphelinat ?

_Je me suis encore battu. Là, je suis à l'infirmerie, et la télé hurle les nouveaux progrès de la technologie. On parle sans cesse de Gozabûro Kaiba, président de l'entreprise Kaiba Corporation. Il a l'air sévère. Je crois que j'ai un œil au beurre noir. Mokuba s'est endormi sur une chaise à côté de moi. S'il n'était pas là, je ne sais pas comment je ferais. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa présence rassurante, de ses dessins qui nous représentent, Papa, Maman, lui et moi. J'ai une vieille photo de leur mariage, je suis dessus, et Maman tient Mokuba dans ses bras. Elle était belle, Maman. C'est dommage qu'il y ait eu cet accident de voiture._

_Je suis dans une grande maison. Je suis chez Gozabûro Kaiba. Il nous a adopté tous les deux. J'ai dû tricher aux échecs. C'est mal. Je vais devoir apprendre plein de choses dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. La comptabilité, c'est quoi ? L'économie, la bourse... ? C'est quoi aussi ? J'éteins, je tombe de sommeil._

La page suivante était difficile à déchiffrer, des traces d'eau maculaient le papier.

_J'ai des grandes plaies dans le dos. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, je n'ai pas répondu correctement à une question. J'avais vaguement entendu parler des coups de ceinture, maintenant, je sais ce que c'est. Je comprends pourquoi Jim était terrifié dès qu'il en parlait._

Chaya étouffa une exclamation horrifiée. C'était pour ça que Kaiba était si dur ? Elle sauta quelques pages, pour arriver à une écriture plus mature.

_Quatorze ans. J'ai quatorze ans aujourd'hui, et je suis à la tête de l'entreprise. IL vient de sauter par la fenêtre du trentième, et les employés le pleurent. Je suis libre. L'homme qui a fait de mes sept dernières années un enfer quotidien est enfin mort, et je reste debout. Mokuba dort sur mon lit. Je crois que ça l'a heurté, que Gozabûro soit..._

Chaya fut remise durement sur ses jambes, et croisa le regard fou de Kaiba.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je... Je cherchais la boîte à couture, j'ai déchiré mon... »

Pas une gifle, pas un coup pour punir. Un coup pour tuer. C'est ce que Seto lui envoya. Elle valsa jusqu'à la porte.

« DEHORS ! VA-T'EN ! DEGAGE ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers en pleurant, morte de peur et de douleur. Son nez saignait, et elle craignit qu'il ne soit cassé. Kaiba vociférait toujours.

« SI JE TE REVOIS ICI, JE TE FAIS TUER ! JE ME MOQUE DES PROCES, SI TU REVIENS, JE TE FAIS FUSILLER ! »

Chaya sortit en claquant la porte et courut sans faire attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle se laissa tomber contre un mur et pleura longuement, épuisée.

« Eh bien ? Ca ne va pas, petite ? Oh ! Chaya ? »

Elle leva la tête, et aperçut une grosse femme trop maquillée, trop fardée, en jupe un peu courte.

« Madame Yuan ? »

« Mais tu saignes ! Viens vite par ici ! Aïe aïe aïe... Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu as de la chance, il aurait pu être fracturé. »

Chaya se laissa soigner sommairement par la patronne du _Mont de Vénus_, tremblante. La maquerelle l'avait toujours considéré comme une pièce majeure à intégrer dans son cabaret, ou mieux, dans ses services de chambre. Habillée en soubrette, la petite Chaya ferait un malheur auprès des clients.

« Tu pourrais venir travailler chez moi. Tu sais où dormir ? »

« ...Non... »

Madame Yuan jubila. Excellent ! La petite ne pouvait plus lui échapper !

« Alors, viens ! »

« Je ne veut pas faire la pute. »

« Tu te contenteras d'aguicher les clients et de te laisser un peu faire ! Je poserais les limites. »

Chaya se laissa entraîner par la maquerelle, consciente d'avoir perdu la partie.

-----------------------------

Seto but une gorgée de café et valida la commande. Les nouvelles pièces pour le DuelDisk version2arriveraient demain matin, première heure.

« Seto ? »

« Oui ? »

« Elle est où, Chaya ? »

« Je l'ai mise à la porte. »

« QUOI ? Mais... Mais... »

« Tais-toi. Elle a mis son nez dans mes affaires et en a payé le prix, point. »

« Où est-elle, maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en moque. Si c'est tout ce que tu veux, va te coucher. »

Mokuba obtempéra, les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que Seto envoyait un mail à un client américain pour l'informer d'un éventuel horaire de rendez-vous.

* * *

Lemon dans un ou deux chapitres ! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Chaya retrouva sa chambre miteuse. Immédiatement, madame Yuan lui fit prendre un bain chaud aux plantes aromatiques et lui donna une combinette et un string porte-jarretelles. Elle fut forcée de les enfiler et, mortifiée, écouta les exclamations ravies de la proxénète.

« Tu es MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! Vraiment, superbe ! Comme tu as grandi... Je m'étonne que personne n'ait tenté de te faire quelque chose ! »

L'argentée ne releva pas, les larmes coulant sur son visage pâle. Si, on avait déjà tenté quelque chose... Lorsque Yuan la laissa enfin, elle n'ôta pas ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

------------------------

Trois jours passèrent dans la demeure Kaiba. Si pour Seto, rien n'avait changé, en revanche, pour son frère... C'était bien simple, Mokuba ne parlait plus. Aux repas qu'il acceptait de prendre avec son frère, il gardait la bouche close et fixait son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie en courant dans sa chambre. Seto avait beau multiplier les attentions, il ne réagissait pas.

Les paquets qui, rien que par l'emballage, étaient coûteux, restaient intacts. Les jeux vidéo n'avaient aucun fichier de sauvegarde en cours, et aux boîtes de chocolats fins n'en manquaient pas un.

Mokuba restait dans sa chambre, silencieux. Et lorsque Seto venait le voir dans l'espoir d'un mot, il se contentait de le fixer droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, mal à l'aise par ce regard noir et accusateur. Mais accusateur de quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Une fois de plus, il entra dans cette chambre silencieuse. Mokuba était assis sur son lit, devant un écran.

_Enfin ! Il sort de sa léthargie, il s'intéresse à quelque chose !_

Amère déception. Lorsqu'il remarqua son frère, le plus jeune tourna l'écran vers lui.

« Regarde pourquoi je ne te parle plus. Regarde où tu l'as envoyée. »

« Qui ça ? »

CLAC.

Seto, sidéré, ne pensa même pas à répliquer. La joue brûlante, il contempla Mokuba qui avait les lèvres tremblantes.

« Chaya, espèce d'imbécile. Tu sais, celle qui te plaisais, et qui a lu ton journal. Alors qu'elle cherchait la boîte à couture. Regarde où elle est, maintenant. »

Seto obéit, et fut soudain pris de nausée. Certes, il avait des pulsions humaines. Mais les dessous de catin ne l'attiraient pas. C'était la seule chose que les filles portaient. Et elles étaient...

Laides, pleines de cellulite, mal maquillées, aguichant mal le client. Une chevelure grise attira son regard, et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Chaya, assise sur les genoux d'un homme bedonnant, se laissait tripoter, les yeux grands ouverts, et une expression d'intense tristesse sur son visage fardé. Habillée de dentelle rouge, les cheveux lâches, elle semblait être totalement déconnectée de la réalité, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens.

« Alors ? Tu vois qui c'est, maintenant ? »

Seto se tourna vers son frère, les yeux embués de larmes. Mokuba continua, insensible à la détresse de son aîné :

« Tu comprends pourquoi je me tais ? Tu comprends pourquoi je te hais ? »

Le plus grand se leva d'un bond. Effaré, Mokuba l'appela, car, même s'il lui en voulait, il restait sa seule famille :

« Tu va où ? »

« La chercher. »

Seto sortit en claquant la porte.

Jamais il ne courut aussi vite. Il avait un point de côté lorsqu'il arriva dans le quartier glauque qui abritait le cabaret. Une prostituée vint à sa rencontre. Plutôt bien faite, mais pas celle qu'il cherchait.

« Je peux t'aider, mon chou ? »

« Dites-moi où est Chaya. »

La jeune femme fit la moue et secoua ses boucles rousses :

« La petite nouvelle ? Ah, va falloir attendre, elle est super demandée... J'te préviens, si tu veux coucher, cherche une autre, elle ne veut pas de ça. »

« Je la connais, et c'est ma faute si elle est là. Je veux la ramener chez elle. Enfin, elle habitait chez moi. »

La rouquine écarquilla ses yeux verts :

« Sans blague ? C'est chez toi qu'elle créchait ? T'es le fameux Kaiba ? »

« Elle parle de moi ? »

« Elle parle en dormant, elle dit ton nom. A propos, le mien, c'est Barbara. T'es sûr que je peux pas te consoler d'elle ? »

« Tu es la moins répugnante que j'ai vue pour le moment, mais... Non, merci. »

« Comme tu veux, chéri. La patronne est à l'intérieur, attends-toi à la négoce, elle est dure en affaire ! »

« Je suis en crack dans ce domaine. »

« Pas de vantardises, chéri ! Va sauver ta belle. Mais sache que toi, j't'aurais pas fait payer. Tu m'plais. En plus, t'as pas l'air mauvais au pieu. »

Seto rougit légèrement, et Barbara ricana :

« Prends pas cette tête ! Un conseil : pour Chaya, vas-y doucement. Ca l'a marquée, le _Mont de Vénus_. »

« D'accord. »

« Bonne chance, mon prince. »

Seto eut un sourire triste et pénétra dans le cabaret enfumé. Une énorme femme s'approcha de lui d'un pas pesant. Le brun se demanda comment elle tenait sur ses talons aiguilles sans s'enfoncer dans le sol.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Je cherche Chaya. »

« ... T'es un friqué ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Chaya, laisse tout en plan et file te laver. Quant à toi, troisième étage, porte bleue. »

« Il y a erreur. Je ne suis pas là pour... »

Chaya arriva à petits pas dans le hall et s'arrêta net face à Kaiba. Elle le regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté :

« Vous venez prendre du bon temps ? Parce qu'ici, je suis obligée d'obéir ? Remarquez, j'vous en veux pas. Montez, j'vous rejoins. »

Seto le retint par le bras.

« Je viens pour te sortir d'ici. Tu as des affaires ? »

« Bah non, j'suis partie vite fait. »

La maquerelle s'interposa :

« Holà ! Je te la passe pas ! Hors de question ! »

Seto sortit son chéquier.

« Ca peut peut-être se négocier ? »

Il inscrivit un chiffre sur un papier et le montra à madame Yuan. Celle-ci retint son souffle : elle ne savait pas compter. Mais il y avait beaucoup de zéros. Elle leva les yeux vers le beau jeune homme et lança, insolente :

« Trois zéros de plus. »

« D'accord. »

Seto signa le chèque et le tendit à la maquerelle qui l'empocha, avide.

« Chaya, viens. »

Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, suivi de la jeune fille qui trottinait derrière lui.

* * *

Z'allez devoir attendre, un lemon, c'est dur à écrire ! Next chapter: LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOON! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON ! ATTENTION !**

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto marchait rapidement pour échapper au froid, mais un éternuement lui rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il ôta son manteau et enveloppa dedans la pauvre Chaya qui grelottait. Elle leva des yeux agrandis par la peur et l'émotion vers lui et murmura :

« Merci... »

« Y'a pas de quoi. Pas la peine que t'attrape un rhume. »

« Non ! Je veux dire... Merci de m'avoir tirée de là. Je pense que je n'y aurais pas fait long feu. »

« Tu avais pourtant du succès. »

« Oh, je vous en prie ! Vous pensez que ça me plaisait de... De... De me faire... »

Chaya fondit en larmes dans les bras d'un PDG sidéré. Maladroitement, Seto lui caressa le dos, le cœur en miettes. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Chaya hoqueta et s'écarta en reniflant.

« Dé... Désolée. Hé ! S'il vous plaît, n... »

« Chut. Tu es crevée, je te porte. Je ne te fais rien, promis. Sauf si tu le veux, mais c'est une autre histoire. Accroche-toi. »

La jeune fille, dont les sous-vêtements affriolants étaient cachés par le long manteau rouge et blanc, obéit et referma ses mains dans le dos du brun. Bercée par le mouvement des pas, elle somnolait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite résidence.

Seto la porta jusque dans son bureau et passa dans la chambre, la jeune fille toujours dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur le lit et, enlevant le manteau, lui mit la couverture sur elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était dans cette chambre, Chaya paniquait quelque peu. Lorsque Seto lui passa un gant de toilette mouillé sur le visage, elle sursauta et voulut se dégager, mais il la retint doucement :

« Shhhh... Calme... Calme-toi... Tu as le visage tout brillant, et tu as les yeux cernés. J'essaye d'arranger ça. »

« Mmm... »

« Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

« C'est pas ça, mais euh... »

« Ca t'as marquée ? »

« ...Oui. Beaucoup. J'ai droit à un verre de whisky ? Juste un... » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard réprobateur de Seto.

« Je ne peux pas te refuser ça. Attends-moi ici. »

Lorsque Chaya eut bu son verre d'alcool, Seto nota qu'une légère rougeur colorait les pommettes de sa protégée. Il alla rincer le gant, sursauta puis geignit plaintivement lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui dans son dos et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

« Pourquoi vous me mettez une couverture ? Vous avez peur de réagir en me voyant comme ça ? »

« ... Euh... AH ! Non, arrête ça ! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous gêner beaucoup... » constata Chaya en déboutonnant rapidement la chemise noire du jeune homme.

Seto frémit lorsque les petites mains frôlèrent _accidentellement_ son entrejambe et, avec un grognement rauque, la souleva de terre et entreprit de lui dévorer les lèvres tout en la ramenant dans la chambre au pas de course. Il la plaqua au matelas d'une main et de l'autre, ôta comme il le pouvait la combinette rouge qui masquait ce corps qui hantait ses nuits. Lorsqu'il fut parvenu à dénuder la poitrine de la jeune fille, il l'immobilisa autant que possible et lui lécha les épaules, en descendant le plus lentement possible jusqu'aux seins ronds et pâles. Lorsqu'il en mordilla la pointe, Chaya lâcha un gémissement doux et tenta d'enlever la chemise de Seto. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il se dégagea doucement et, la lâchant, alla regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se colla dans son dos et se frotta doucement contre lui.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« ...Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es mineure, et sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Et puis... »

« Quoi ? »

« ...Mon dos... »

« Qu... ? Oh, je vois. »

Très lentement, comme pour lui donner le temps de l'arrêter, elle fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules. Seto, tétanisé, la laissa faire en tremblant, les yeux troublés. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, elle l'embrassa tout doucement. Les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés étaient souvent brusques, ou pour immobiliser. Là, c'était juste du partage. Partage d'amour, de chaleur, de sensualité.

« Je t'aime. En entier, avec ta vie, tes erreurs, tes défauts, tes qualités. Avec tes blessures et ton passé. J'en ai, moi aussi, des blessures. Je te les dirais, plus tard. N'aie pas peur de moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui lécha doucement le torse, et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui mordiller l'oreille. Seto la prit dans ses bras et la ramena sur le lit. Elle se glissa sous la couette et le regarda se débattre avec son pantalon. En pouffant, elle l'aida un peu, ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que sa partenaire lui rende ses caresses. Il avait toujours dominé. Mais face à elle, il se sentait démuni, comme un gamin qui ne sait pas quoi faire dans une situation complexe.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, elle l'attira sous la couette avec douceur et lui lécha le cou. Reprenant un peu d'assurance, Seto la coinça sous lui et entreprit de lui enlever ce qui lui restait comme vêtements.

Il caressa doucement les cuisses de la jeune fille et remonta jusqu'à l'entrejambe, où il glissa un doigt, puis deux. Chaya se crispa et gémit douloureusement, gênée par son manque d'expérience. Seto lui lécha les seins et murmura :

« Calme-toi... Essaye de te détendre. »

Il fit aller et venir ses doigts en elle, et sentit que, peu à peu, la douleur se calmait. Il se retira, s'attirant un geignement de protestation, et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras tout en la pénétrant doucement.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Chaya, et elle réfugia son visage dans les cheveux du brun, tandis que le sang perlait sur les draps immaculés, prouvant à Seto que la douceur était de mise, surtout en ce moment. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte et bougea son bassin, provoquant un petit cri étouffé chez sa partenaire qui griffa convulsivement ses épaules.

Au fur et à mesure des mouvements, toujours aussi doux, Chaya se détendait et appréciait le fait de ne faire qu'un avec le jeune homme. Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres lui tira un long gémissement de plaisir. Elle sursauta lorsque Seto sortit de sous la couette sans cesser ses mouvements et la plaqua contre le mur, la pénétrant plus vivement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et entoura les hanches minces de ses jambes, haletante.

Seto se sentait arrivé à sa limite. Il accentua ses coups de reins, et se libéra dans un râle en mordillant fermement le cou de la jeune fille _épinglée_ au mur.

Chaya eut un hoquet et des larmes nerveuses dévalèrent ses joues. Larmes de soulagement, de plaisir à son point culminant, d'une légère douleur qui irradiait dans son ventre, mais surtout, de reconnaissance. Elle avait vécu plusieurs évènements désagréables dans sa vie, et il venait de les effacer pour un temps, juste en lui prouvant qu'il tenait à elle.

Le brun la porte jusqu'à la salle de bains où ils se lavèrent sommairement, tâche ardue puisque Chaya n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'arrêter leurs jeux. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qu'elle consentit à laisser Seto la savonner et la rincer.

Enveloppés dans de grands peignoirs, ils s'endormirent sur le lit, Chaya serrée contre le brun, la respiration calme.

* * *

Mon premier lemon! Je suis très fière! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Chaya fut réveillée par une main chaude qui caressait doucement ses cuisses et remontait peu à peu vers le haut. Elle s'écarta et se rendit compte que la main coupable appartenait à un certain PDG, lequel dormait comme un bienheureux. Elle se leva et rajusta le peignoir froissé qu'elle portait. Un éternuement endormi lui fit tourner la tête, et elle recouvrit le corps du brun avec la couverture. Son geste se suspendit lorsqu'elle aperçut, par la faute du peignoir défait, les cicatrices qui lacéraient le dos pâle. Elle ferma les yeux et couvrit entièrement Seto. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle regarda ses propres cicatrices sur ses poignets.

''Il faudra bien que je lui dise, tôt ou tard...''

''Me dire quoi ?''

Seto se réveillait doucement, encore groggy par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Il rampa jusqu'à l'argentée et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

'Tu me caches quelque chose ?''

''Rien de grave.''

''Menteuse. Tu es préoccupée, ça se voit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Chaya détourna les yeux.

''C'est rien...''

''Ca a quelque chose à voir avec tes saignements ?''

Elle rougit. Aïe.

''Euh...''

''Dis-moi.''

''Ben, en fait... Oui, un peu.''

''Montre-moi tes poignets''

Mortifiée, Chaya obéit, tremblante à l'idée qu'il ne la gronde. Seto examina attentivement les cicatrices qui ''ornaient'' les bras de la jeune fille, mécontent. Pourquoi lui avoir caché ça ?

De son côté, l'argentée rougissait, silencieuse. Quelle idée de penser à voix haute ! La voix du PDG la fit sursauter :

''Depuis quand ?''

''Hein ?''

''Depuis quand est-ce que tu te fais ce genre de truc ?''

''Depuis deux ou trois ans...''

''DEUX OU trois ans... ?''

Seto s'empêcha de hurler et modéra son ton. Elle était déjà mal à l'aise, pas la peine de l'engueuler en plus. Il l'installa sur ses genoux et la caressa doucement, comme on caresse une chatte craintive :

''Je ne veux plus jamais, tu entends ? Jamais plus je ne veux voir de nouvelles cicatrices sur tes poignets. C'est clair ?''

''Oui...''

''Viens par là, que je désinfecte tout ça.''

Elle le suivit dans la salle de bains et le laissa passer un coton imbibé d'alcool sur les plaies mal cicatrisées. Lorsqu'il eut enveloppé les poignets de bandes de gaze, il l'embrassa tout doucement, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas fâché. Chaya eut un soupir lascif et griffa légèrement les épaules du brun, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre : on tapait à la porte.

''Seto ? Tu es là ?''

''Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mokuba ?''

''Ben... Yûgi et ses amis sont là ! Jôno-Uchi veut te provoquer en duel !''

''Quel saoulant, celui-là... J'arrive.''

''Active, Kaiba ! Je veux t'éclater la tronche !''

''J'arrive, Blondy ! Le temps d'enfiler mes vêtements, et je te fais comprendre que je suis le meilleur duelliste !''

Chaya poussa un gros soupir et observa son amant saisir un pantalon et un caleçon, et enfiler le tout rapidement, avec une chemise blanche pour conclure, puis se précipiter vers le blond qui piétinait d'impatience.

Le silence s'abattit tel une chape de plomb lorsque, devant Yûgi et les autres, elle retint Seto par la chemise et l'embrassa sur la joue. Impériale, elle annonça :

''Sache que j'ai horreur qu'on me laisse pour un jeu de cartes. Je te fais payer ça, et pas plus tard que ce soir.''

''On verra bien. Ferme la bouche, Blondy, on dirait un poisson rouge.''

''Kaiba... Vous avez fait QUOI, tout les deux ?''

''Des choses dont on ne parle pas devant les autres.'' Répondit sereinement le dit Kaiba en descendant les escaliers. ''Depêches-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.''

Le blond cavala dans les escaliers à la poursuite de Seto en quémandant des explications en même temps qu'il l'abreuvait d'insultes.

Anzu fit quelques pas et se retourna pour contempler Chaya. Un mélange de stupéfaction et de respect l'envahissait. Stupéfaction, parce qu'elle-même avait seize ans, et qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, et respect car elle avait réussi à dompter le grand Seto Kaiba, l'iceberg aux beaux yeux bleus. Elle rejoignit Yami Yûgi et les autres en bas, tandis que Jôno-Uchi, une fois de plus, se faisait lamentablement écrasé par le brun.

Chaya partit se prendre des vêtements et jeta les sous-vêtements qu'elle portait hier. Plus jamais cette humiliation. Plus jamais. Elle sourit. Seto devrait se contenter de simples sous-vêtements en coton, pas de string.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, elle descendit à son tour les escaliers, mais loupa la fin du Duel. Elle vit juste une longue créature d'un blanc éclatant avec des yeux d'un bleu profond donner un coup de tête à Seto et se volatiliser, telle une illusion. Le bicolore siffla, admiratif :

''Belle résolution, pour ton Dragon, Kaiba !''

''Merci. J'y ai beaucoup travaillé.''

''En tout cas, le résultat est à la hauteur de tes autres créations ! Bravo !''

Kaiba sourit doucement et s'aperçut de la présence de Chaya. Elle fit la moue :

''Je comptais te sauter dessus pour te chatouiller ! Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné ?''

''Parce que je ne suis pas chatouilleux.''

''Ah oui ?''

''Pas la peine d'essayer, je te dis ! Blondy, arrêtes ça tout de suite !''

Seto fit un bond de côté pour éviter que Jôno-Uchi ne lui chatouille les côtes. Bientôt, toute la bande courut après le PDG pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

* * *

Désolée du retard, j'avais pas d'inspi ! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Seto réfléchissait. Il eut un gémissement doux lorsque la main de Chaya s'égara sur ses cuisses, et il ôta l'importune qui l'empêchait de penser correctement.

Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait fait payer, mais bien lui. Même si la manière qu'elle avait eu de se déshabiller en restant hors de portée de ses mains fébriles avait été une punition amplement suffisante. Il caressa les longs cheveux gris et la contempla avec tendresse.

Elle avait posé sa tête contre son ventre, et saisit sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Sa lente respiration était apaisante à voir, et le fait qu'elle dorme totalement nue n'ôtait rien au confort de la situation.

Seto soupira doucement et remonta la couverture. Il nageait en pleine félicité. Comment était-il possible que, après seulement deux fois, il ait cette sensation de satiété qu'il n'avait ressenti avec aucune autre ?

Chaque expérience qu'il avait vécue s'était soldée par un simple point culminant, presque sans vrai plaisir. C'était juste une nécessité masculine. Mais avec elle...

Il se sentait presque fatigué, alors qu'avant, il aurait pu recommencer plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter, infatigable. Cette énergie lui avait value la réputation de très bon coup au lit, ce qui était parfaitement faux. Il se débrouillait bien, point.

Les mains de Chaya frôlèrent son sexe, et il eut un sursaut. Si il s'écoutait il y a longtemps qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus à nouveau. Mais il était fatigué, et Barbara, la jolie prostituée, avait raison à un point incroyable.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à la caresser, Chaya avait fermé les yeux et s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille. Cela ne s'était calmé que lorsqu'il se fût mis sous la couette avec elle et qu'il ait parcouru sa peau de baisers légers. Alors seulement elle lui avait sourit et s'était enfin laissé faire avec plaisir.

Seto était mal à l'aise. Il la voulait, plus qu'aucune autre, mais n'osait pas faire plus, craignant de la blesser. Pourtant...

Il aurait voulu lui apprendre à apprécier ces moments, à tenter d'autres positions, plus lascives, plus agréables sans pour autant être perverses... Mais elle était craintive, presque peureuse lors de caresses plus osées.

_C'est dur d'être un homme... Surtout quand on couche avec une fille aussi jolie !_

Il posa ses mains contre le dos de Chaya et le caressa lentement. Elle cligna des yeux et les leva vers le brun, lui sourit puis reposa sa tête contre le ventre tiède du jeune homme.

«Tu ne dors pas ? Tu n'y arrives pas ? »

«Non. »

«Pourquoi ? »

«Je pense à toi. »

«Dors, plutôt. »

«Tu as peur de moi ? »

«Hein ? »

«Rien, question stupide. Tu as raison, je dors. »

«Hep hep hep ! »

Elle s'installa au-dessus de lui et le contempla :

«Toi, ça va pas. Raconte. »

«Je me demande seulement comment je peux faire pour te guérir de ta trouille dès que je te touche ! »

«Ma... Trouille ? »

«Oui ! Tu trembles dès que je te caresse ! Je sais que c'est le bordel qui fait ça, mais je ne suis pas la maquerelle ! Ni même un maquereau ! Juste un type complètement fou de toi ! Je... »

«Chuuuuuuut... Chut. »

Elle l'embrassa et s'allongea contre lui, la tête nichée dans son épaule.

«Je t'aime. Mais laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai plus peur une fois qu'on passe VRAIMENT aux choses sérieuses. Peut-être Jessica t'a-t-elle déjà dit que tu es un amant d'exception ? »

«Idiote. Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, dodo maintenant. »

«Voui. »

Il la blottit contre lui, et Chaya lui gratouilla la tête, le sachant sensible aux massages à cet endroit. Seto lâcha un curieux son, comme un ronronnement, et ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil les prit bientôt, et ils sombrèrent tranquillement.

Mokuba ôta son œil de la serrure et redescendit silencieusement.

Il les avaient observés, non pas durant l'acte (il était arrivé au début, avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et attendu que leurs plaintes se taisent, assis devant la porte), mais après. Il les avaient écouté s'expliquer, et était fier que son frère ait enfin compris à quel point cet exil avait été marquant pour elle.

Il se glissa sous sa couette avec délice, frigorifié. Il avait perdu ses chaussons, et cette petite escapade lui avait rendu les pieds gelés. Il repensa à l'image de son frère caressant les cheveux gris avec tendresse, et sentait bien que, tôt ou tard, ça dégénèrerait. Pas avec Seto, non ! Mais il avait surpris Marik dans l'arcade Commercial, et ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête. Quand il se mettait dans cet état, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Advienne que pourra... »

* * *

Je suis désolée, encore une fois du retard, mais j'ai du mal à trouver des idées... J'avais réfléchi jusqu'au Lemon, mais après... 


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

«Setoooooo... Arrête... »

«Mmm... Pourquoi ? »

«Parce que les placards sont vides, et que si je ne vais pas faire les courses, on va crever de faim, parce que tu n'iras pas ! »

«OK, je te lâche... Mais on règle ça ce soir ! »

«Mais tu penses qu'à ça ! »

«Ca te va bien de me dire ça, tiens. Rajuste ta robe, ça fait désordre. Au fait, t'as les seins tout durs. Et c'est moi qui pense qu'à ça, hein ? »

«Crétin ! »

Il esquiva le cahier volant, et l'observa tandis qu'elle remettait ses vêtements correctement. Décidément, avoir un bureau assez haut était bien pratique... Quand il l'asseyait dessus, elle était pile à la bonne hauteur pour ce qu'il voulait.

Chaya tira sur la cravate en bataille du brun et l'embrassa.

«Bon, d'accord, on règle ça ce soir. Mais là, laisse-moi aller racheter de quoi manger. Au moins pour ce midi ! »

«Groumpf. »

«Moi aussi je t'aime. Des pâtes, ça te va ? »

«Yes. »

«Bisous, j'y vais. »

«Fais attention à toi ! »

Chaya enfila ses baskets et sortit, le panier à la main, la liste dans l'autre. A mi-voix, elle murmura ce dont elle avait besoin :

«Pâtes, fruits et légumes, poisson, viande, riz... Et de la marmelade d'oranges amères pour le Grand Sachem. »

Paf ! Elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle leva précipitamment la tête et s'excusa :

«Désolée, monsieur ! Je ne faisais pas attention. »

«Pas de soucis... »

Le jeune homme qu'elle avait heurté avait des cheveux d'un blond cendré et d'immenses yeux mauves. Vêtu d'un débardeur ajusté mauve aussi, ses bras étaient ornés de bracelets d'or fin. Un pantalon beige complétait sa tenue, et des boucles d'oreilles pendantes lui donnaient un look particulier.

Chaya écarquilla les yeux. L'Egypte était pourtant loin !

_Il fait penser automatiquement aux pyramides. Il a des yeux en amandes, c'est pas mal... Mais le trait de khôl, c'est vraiment bizarre..._

Il eut un sourire enjôleur et s'inclina légèrement :

«Je me nomme Marik. Puis-je savoir votre prénom, gente demoiselle ? »

«Navrée. C'est chasse gardée, je suis déjà prise. »

Elle le contourna rapidement et repartit à pas rapides. Elle détestait les dragueurs.

Elle acheta rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin et reprit le chemin inverse, sans se soucier de retomber sur _Marik_.

_Drôle de nom, tiens... Ca sonne pas japonais. Si ça se trouve, il est bien égyptien. _

La pluie se mit à tomber, et elle se réfugia vivement sous les arcades pour y échapper. Mais l'égyptien s'y trouvait, assis sur une moto en compagnie d'hommes encapuchonnés. Sur leurs capes violettes, un œil jaune se trouvait brodé. Le blond aux yeux mauves sauta de sa monture et vint à nouveau à sa rencontre :

«Tu dis _Chasse gardée_. Gardée par qui ? Qui est celui qui te tient dans ses filets ? »

«Seto Kaiba. »

Un sifflement, pareil au bruit d'un serpent furieux, monta du groupe des capes, et Marik plissa les yeux.

«Kaiba, rien que ça... Ce gosse de riche. Tch ! Que lui trouves-tu ? »

«Des choses que tu n'as pas. »

«Comme ? »

«Tu ne le connais que sous l'identité du PDG cruel. Je le connais sous son identité de garçon dans l'intimité. »

Marik s'étouffa avec sa salive et la fixa, les yeux brûlants de rage :

«Tu couches avec lui ? »

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Les pupilles de l'égyptien rétrécirent brusquement, et il caressa la joue de Chaya avec douceur :

«Tu mérites mieux que lui, voyons... Ne reste pas avec ce _looser_... »

Elle se dégagea et répondit simplement :

«Nous n'avons pas tous la même conception de ce qu'est un _looser_, Môssieur le dragueur d'opérette. Sur ce, laissez-moi rentrer tranquille. »

«Une damoiselle se doit d'être escortée jusqu'à son domicile, quand bien même la personne chez qui elle vit ne plaît pas à son chevalier servant... »

«Je ne vous considère pas comme un chevalier servant, mais plutôt comme le bouffon du Roi avec son costume à grelots. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, dernière sommation ! »

«La colère te va bien... Elle te rend... OUCH ! »

Marik tomba au sol suite au fauchage opéré par Chaya. Elle le contourna et partit en courant. Lorsqu'il se releva, une lueur malsaine éclairait son regard :

«Cours tant que tu le veux, je saurais te rattraper, ma belle Chaya... »

A aucun moment, Chaya ne lui avait donné son nom.

---------------------------

Elle arriva à la propriété Kaiba essoufflée, complètement épuisée. Seto l'attendait sur le seuil, et il la prit dans ses bras, délicatement.

«Que s'est-il passé ? »

«Tu connais un certain Marik ? Un mec aux traits égyptiens. »

Le brun pâlit et e tourna vers son frère :

«Mokuba, envoie un mail et Yûgi et compagnie. Dis-leur de se tenir sur le pied de guerre. »

«Pourquoi ? »

«Cet imbécile de possesseur à la noix de la hache millénaire est revenu, et il semble qu'il ait rencontré Chaya. »

«Aïe. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Tandis que Mokuba disparaissait à l'étage, Seto transporta sa bien-aimée et le panier à provision jusque dans la cuisine. Il commença à poser les aliments sur la table, mais l'argentée ne fut pas de cet avis, et elle l'obligea à se retourner pour nicher son visage dans les plis de sa chemise. Elle se frotta doucement contre lui et le fixa en clignant des yeux, presque suppliante. Seto la souleva de terre et l'embrassa doucement, glissant ses mains le long de son dos, frôlant ses fesses. Elle se cambra et griffa les bras du jeune homme, les yeux clos. Seto la repoussa doucement et, face au regard triste, il se contenta de répondre :

«Mokuba va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Tout à l'heure, si tu veux. Ce s... »

«Pas ce soir. Maintenant. »

«Mokuba ! »

Cavalcade dans les escaliers.

«Oui ? »

«Tu as envoyé le mail ? »

«Oui. »

«Tu as faim, là ? »

«Un peu, pourquoi ? »

«Tu peux patienter ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune, et il s'écarta.

«Pas de problèmes. Je range les courses. »

«Merci. »

Il les regarda monter les escaliers rapidement, écarlates de son ton légèrement moqueur. Il s'empara des fruits qu'il mit dans une corbeille.

---------------------------

Chaya s'assit sur le lit et fixa Seto, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle posa son visage dans son cou et l'entendit murmurer :

«Ne te force pas. Si c'est juste pour du réconfort, ce n'est pas la bonne solution. »

«Seto... »

«Non. Si c'est pour oublier ce qu'il t'a dit, et pour te complaire dans l'idée que tu m'appartiens, c'est non, d'office. Même si j'en crève d'envie. »

«Seto... »

«Non. »

«S'il te plaît... Je dois faire quoi pour que tu acceptes ? Te faire une pi... ? »

CLAC ! Elle frotta sa joue brûlante, décontenancée.

«CA SUFFIT ! TU N'ES PLUS DANS CET IMMONDE BORDEL ! NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA, TU ENTENDS ? JAMAIS ! »

«Mais, je... »

« ECOUTE-MOI ! »

Elle se recroquevilla sous les hurlements.

«Ce n'est pas en me proposant ça que je te consolerais de cette manière. J'en ai assez. Tu ne cesses de te dévaloriser, et j'ai horreur de ça. Ou tu arrêtes ça immédiatement, ou c'est moi qui arrête tout. C'est clair ? »

«Ou... Oui... »

«Bien. »

Il alla regarder par la fenêtre, et Chaya se mit à sangloter doucement, presque sans bruit. Mais ses hoquets incontrôlés alertèrent le brun qui revint près d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et, sans un mot, lécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle voulu parler, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

«Chut. Laisse-moi faire. D'accord, je veux bien te consoler. Mais ne dis plus jamais ça. »

Elle aquiesca en silence et le laissa dégrafer l'arrière de sa robe. Il l'aida à se redresser, et le vêtement tomba, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Il se déshabilla à son tour, la laissa jouer un instant avec sa chemise noire, puis l'enveloppa dans la couverture. Il vint se frotter doucement contre elle, lui soutirant des plaintes presque inaudibles, et remit la couverture correctement, se glissant en dessous avec elle.

Elle eut un hoquet surpris lorsqu'il l'attira sur lui et qu'il lui caressa les hanches. Indécise, elle le regarda avec des yeux un peu hagards, et il lui chuchota :

«Profites-en. C'est pas tous les jours que je te laisserais dominer. »

Elle sourit et, se maintenant en appui sur le ventre de Seto, elle se laissa glisser sur son membre érigé. Elle eut un gémissement inquiet, et il se souleva pour l'embrasser, rassurant :

«N'aie pas peur. Fais comme tu le sens. »

«Je préférerais que tu me guides. J'ai jamais fais ça. »

«Comme tu veux. »

Il agrippa doucement ses hanches et la souleva, légère qu'elle était. Il la laissa redescendre lentement, provoquant un gémissement étouffé, entre plaisir et honte. Il la regarda et murmura :

«Si tu préfères, on fais plus classique ? »

«Non non, c'est bien, comme ça... Mais je suis pas habituée, c'est tout. Continue... »

Il obéit et recommença, encore et encore, initiant sa partenaire avec douceur et patience. Car il fallait être patient, avec elle... Elle restait craintive, et s'excusait presque d'apprécier ce genre de choses, encore honteuse de son passage au _Mont de Vénus_.

Lorsqu'il se libéra en elle, entraînant son orgasme, elle se laissa glisser contre lui, épuisée. Le souffle court, les joues rougies, elle ferma les yeux et frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Seto avait remarqué qu'elle avait ce _tic_ après l'amour, lorsqu'elle laissait redescendre la pression. Il lécha ses tétons encore durcis et la prit dans ses bras. Elle gémit et se pelotonna contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux et demanda :

«Ca va mieux ? »

«Oui... »

«Tant mieux. »

«Faut peut-être qu'on descende. Mokuba va nous attendre. Faut que je prépare à man... »

« A TABLE ! »Hurla Mokuba de la cuisine.

«ON ARRIVE ! »Rétorqua son frère.

Il se leva et s'étira, sans se soucier du fait qu'il soit dans sa glorieuse nudité. Chaya rougit doucement et lui jeta une chemise :

«Couvre-toi ! »

«Tu m'as déjà vu nu, non ? »

«Oui, mais... »

«Allez, viens. Je t'aide à prendre une douche. »

«Attends-moi ! »

Elle bondit du lit et vint le rejoindre dans la salle de bains, apaisée.

* * *

transpire Fais chaud, tout d'un coup, non ? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

"Maître... Votre coupe de vin..."

CLING ! La coupe vola, et le liquide framboise se déversa sur les tapis persans.

"Hors de ma vie, serviteur libidineux ! Je veux être seul !"

"Bien Maître Marik..."

Le Ghoul, vêtu de sa cape violette, referma la porte et lécha ses doigts recouverts de vin. Il était très bon, pourquoi le Maître s'énervait-t-il ainsi ? Il heurta Rishido, l'égyptien à la moitié du visage tatouée. Celui-ci le contempla, de cette expression qu'ont les adultes lorsqu'ils voient un enfant crasseux. Il passa à côté de lui et pénétra dans l'alcôve du Maître.

Le Ghoul retint son souffle. Rishido lui faisait peur. Il espérait entendre des hurlements de rage, mais rien. Il soupira. Rishido ne serait pas puni. Dommage. Il haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche, léchant toujours ses doigts. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Le Maître était souvent en colère.

"Que veux-tu, Rishido ? Je croyais avoir demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas."

"Maître Marik... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Vous n'allez pas bien. Qui dois-je éliminer, cette fois-ci ? Kaiba ? Yûgi ?"

"Non... Mais Kaiba y est pour quelque chose. Je veux la fille qui est avec lui."

"Maître..."

"Je la VEUX, Rishido. Est-ce clair ?"

"Certes, mais le Manoir Kaiba est bien protégé. Et je crois qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Yûgi et les autres."

"En quoi est-ce ennuyeux ?"

"Yûgi possède un objet millénaire."

"Rishido, tu me déçois. Aurais-tu peur de sa misérable pyramide ? Je possède le plus puissant des objets !"

"Techniquement, non."

"Rishido... Modère tes paroles."

"C'est Yûgi qui possède l'âme du pharaon. Techniquement, c'est lui qui a le plus..."

Une lame vola, et une légère entaille se forma sur la joue de Rishido, qui murmura :

"Je vous demande pardon, Maître."

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Maintenant, va-t-en. Je suis fatigué de te voir."

"Bien."

"Oh, et débrouille-toi pour qu'elle vienne ici. Je te laisse une semaine."

"Maître..."

"Une semaine, pas plus."

"Je vous remercie."

Il s'inclina et sortit. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Où était passé le charmant gamin qui voulait voir le soleil ?

Il fixa les tentures égyptiennes devant lui, et fit craquer ses jointures. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un plan pour attirer la gamine ici sans alerter tout le monde.

-----------------------

Mokuba s'occupa de la vaisselle, tandis que Seto retournait sur son ordinateur, malgré le regard suppliant de Chaya. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et chuchota :

"Ce soir. Là, j'ai des dossiers à terminer."

"Pour une fois que j'en ai envie, tu veux pas !"

"Chaque chose en son temps, chérie. Mais si tu veux, viens avec moi. Tant que tu n'essaye pas de ma distraire quand je tape les dossiers..."

"Mais c'est pas drôle, alors !"

"C'est ça ou rien."

"Alors je viens. J'ai pas envie de rester toute seule, et je suis fatiguée."

"Raison de plus pour te laisser dormir tranquille. Tu veux que je te porte ?"

"Voui."

Le plus jeune les regarda avec un sourire doux et retourna à sa vaisselle. Il espérait devenir oncle, un jour ou l'autre.

La sonnette du portail le tira de ses pensées et il regarda qui y était. Il bondit en voyant Yûgi et compagnie et s'empressa de leur ouvrir. Jôno-Uchi lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

"Salut le Nain ! Ton frère est là ?"

"Oui, dans sa chambre, il fait ses dossiers."

"Chaya est avec lui ?"

"Oui, mais elle dort."

"Il l'a fatiguée ?"Demanda le blond avec un sourire.

Mokuba rougit et rétorqua :

"Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat !"

"On peut le voir, ou les dossiers sont-ils un prétexte ?"Ricana Honda.

"Non, vous pouvez. Mais en silence, elle dort vraiment !"

"T'inquiètes pas, va ! Anzu, tu vas où ?"

"Mon petit boulot m'attend ! Caissière dans un _combini_."Expliqua-t-elle.

"D'acc' ! A plus tard !"

Les petit groupe, piloté par Mokuba, se dirigea vers la chambre de l'aîné. Il entrèrent après avoir bâillonné Jôno-Uchi, et saluèrent Kaiba à voix basse.

Celui-ci ôta ses lunettes, qu'il utilisaient seulement pour écrire, et demanda :

"Que me vaut cette visite ?"

"On venait voir si tu la maltraitais pas trop."Répondit le blondinet en riant.

"Je crois que non... Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, de toutes façons, tu es puceau."

"T'en sais quoi, Kaiba ?"

"Ca se voit à ton attitude. Tu fais le fanfaron, mais en fait, tu ne sais que la théorie."

"Parce que tu connais la pratique, peut-être ?"

"Question stupide, Katsuya. A ton avis, je faisais quoi avec elle quand tu l'as vue habillée avec la couverture, hum ?"

Jôno-Uchi vira au rouge tomate, et Yûgi ricana :

"Touché coulé, Jôno ! Arrêtes donc d'enquiquiner Kaiba, tu veux ?"

"Maieuh... Au fait, c'est quoi tes dossiers, Kaiba ?"

"Le marché américain, et le cours de la bourse."

"C'est intéressant ?"

"Non."

"Bah pourquoi tu le fais ?"

"Si je ne m'en occupe pas, l'entreprise fera faillite."

"Ah... T'as pas de bol d'être patron."

"Bof, on s'y fait... Surtout quand on a quelqu'un pour aider à survivre."

"Tu penses à Chaya ?"

"Oui. Heureusement qu'elle est là."

"Sinon, tu serais encore plus cinglé que tu ne l'es déjà, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Chaya lorsqu'elle bâilla et se redressa en clignant des yeux. Tanguant sur ses pieds, elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Seto et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le fauteuil improvisé lui gratouilla le dos :

"Ca va, je te gênes pas, j'espère ?"

"Non, je suis très bien là..."

Tous éclatèrent de rire, y compris Seto. Yûgi, attendri, rit doucement :

"On va vous laisser tranquilles, dans ce cas. On se voit au lycée, Kaiba !"

"Quand j'y retournerais."

"Au fait, on a un nouveau travail, en arts plastiques : donner une illusion de profondeur, ou un truc comme ça..."

"Argh..."

Honda tapota l'épaule du PDG :

"Allez, courage Kaiba ! C'est pas la mort."

"Je hais la prof. Elle sait que je déteste ce genre de sujet, elle m'a entendu le dire. Quelle garce."

"Bon courage, Kaiba ! Venez, on y va."Lança Jôno-Uchi.

"Ciao, PDG !"

"A Plus au bahut !"

"Salut, Chaya !"

"Salut !"Répondirent-ils.

Chaya contempla le brun avec un sourire en coin :

"Alors comme ça, t'aimes pas le dessin ?"

"Nan."

"Et si je posais toute nue pour toi ?"

"Dans ce cas, je prends des cours et je te dessines. Et après, j'affiche le dessin en cours !"

"Vicelard !"

"Certes."

* * *

Voilà, je me suis marrée en écrivant ça, j'espère que ça vous plait ! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Rishido, assis sur les marches de l'arcade commerciale, réfléchissait, un gâteau au miel dans la main. Comment mettre le grappin sur la gamine sans alerter Kaiba ?

Il croqua dans le palet gorgé de sucre, et la fine couche de miel rendait ses doigts poisseux. Le petit morceau de pâtisserie glissa dans sa gorge, et l'extrême goût sucré lui donna presque la nausée. Il avait perdu l'habitude de manger entre les repas. Au Quartier Général de Maître Marik, les repas étaient servis à heures fixes, pendant une demi-heure. Ceux qui les rataient devaient attendre le suivant. Quant à la nourriture, elle était frugale : du bouillon brûlant, du pain, de la viande blanche, et céréales à volonté, blé, riz, avoine...

L'égyptien se leva, sa cape violette tourbillonnant autour de lui, et se mit à arpenter les rues. Il cherchait une idée.

"Chaya, tu vas... Trop vite ! "

"Dépêches-toi, tu lambines ! "

Il tourna la tête vers la rue d'où provenaient les cris, et aperçut la jeune fille, poursuivie par le frère de Kaiba qui haletait derrière elle.

"Tu vas trop vite, je te dis ! "

"Fais du sport ! "

"Attends-moi ! En plus, il faut que je rentre. "

"Pourquoi ? "

"J'ai des devoirs ! "

"File, lâcheur ! "

Rishido observa le petit brun partir en trottant, en sens inverse de l'argentée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. On lui servait la petite sur un plateau.

Lorsque le Maître avait formé ce réseau de Ghouls, il avait été formé aux diverses techniques d'immobilisation. Maintenant, il savait coincer un adversaire sans soucis, avec une seule main. La capturer serait facile.

Il lui emboîta le pas, silencieux et discret. Elle, si peu entraînée à sentir le danger, ne se rendait même pas compte de se qui se passer. Rishido eut un sourire triste. Pauvre gamine. Il la regarda tourner dans une ruelle, pour prendre un raccourci. Une ruelle peu passante.

Lorsqu'elle ralentit et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, l'égyptien saisit sa chance. Souple et fluide, il lui saisit les poignets d'une main large et mate. Elle avait les attaches si fines... Comme celles de poupées de porcelaine.

"Hhh... ! "

"Tais-toi. Si tu te débats, tu auras mal. Je ne suis pas brutal de nature. "

"Vous allez me violer ? "

"Non. Si je le faisais, mon maître me tuerait. C'est lui qui te veut. Moi, j'obéis. "

"Vous travaillez pour ce dragueur d'opérette que j'ai rembarré ? "

"Tu verras. "

"Seto vous tuera. "

"S'il te retrouve. Maintenant, silence. "

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

"Je te bande les yeux. Et je t'attache les mains, pour que tu ne gigotes pas. "

Lorsque ce fut fait, Rishido l'observa à nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas débattue, n'avait pas hurlé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. Il fouilla dans sa poche et dénicha le téléphone portable qu'il gardait toujours avec lui.

"Point C, je répète, point C. J'ai besoin d'un moyen de transport. "

"_Pourquoi me déplacerais-je ? Si on loupe la gosse, on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure._ "

"J'AI la gosse, triple buse. "

"_Quoi ?_ "

"Je viens de la trouver, et j'ai besoin d'un hélico pour la ramener là-bas. "

"_Là-bas où ?_ "

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Chez Marik ! "

"_J'arrive tout de suite. Ta position précise ?_ "

"Une ruelle près de l'arcade commerciale. "

"_Ne la laisse pas filer !_ "

Le Ghoul raccrocha, et Rishido remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

"Alors, vous travaillez bien pour Marik. "

"Oui. Tu ne tentes pas de t'enfuir ? "

"A quoi bon ? Vous m'avez immobilisée avec une seule main. Je ne suis pas de taille. "

"J'aurais cru que tu te défendrais un peu. "

"J'aviserais en temps voulu. Je crois que l'hélico arrive. "

Rishido leva les yeux vers le bruit d'hélice, et observa l'atterrissage contrôlé. Un homme encapuchonné ouvrit la portière.

"Monte ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Je crois que la situation se détériore, Marik s'énerve. "

Chaya, guidée par son ravisseur, monta dans l'hélicoptère et s'assit sur un siège inconfortable. L'engin quitta le sol et, dans le noir qui l'entourait, elle écouta. Les voix des Ghouls. Le ronron du moteur. Les bruits des appareils de commande. Les renseignements codifiés d'un appareil à l'autre. Bercée par le mouvement, elle s'endormit peu à peu.

Rishido termina son gâteau gorgé de sucre et mordilla ses doigts. Depuis tout petit, il n'avait jamais pu résister au miel. C'était la seule sucrerie qu'il s'autorisait de temps à autre, lorsqu'il allait au ravitaillement, il prenait un pot de miel en plus, qu'il gardait près de sa paillasse avec une cuillère. Tous étaient au courant de ce trait de caractère, excepté le Maître, et jamais il ne serait venu à l'idée de quelqu'un d'en parler ou de se moquer.

De par sa carrure, Rishido était le favori du Maître, et le plus craint parmi ses semblables. De même que le seul à n'avoir jamais côtoyé de filles.

La plupart des Ghouls s'étaient engagés pour oublier une séparation, un amour déçu, un amant jaloux ou autre. Lui s'était contenté de suivre la personne avec qui il avait partagé son enfance. Mais maintenant...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille endormie. Il eut un instant l'envie de lui ôter son bandeau et de caresser la peau pâle, si différente de la sienne, tannée par le soleil. Mais il s'abstint. Elle appartenait à Kaiba et, bientôt, à son Maître. Deux personnes des plus jalouses qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer sa vie pour elle. Pourtant... Il savait, tous savaient que le Maître était volage, et se lassait facilement d'une partenaire. Il se surprit à songer à ce qui se passerait lorsque Marik en aurait assez de Chaya.

_Ca ne risque pas d'arriver. Même lui ne pourrait se lasser d'elle. C'est impossible._

"Rishido ! On arrive ! Réveille la gosse ! "

Il redescendit sur terre et secoua doucement la jeune fille.

"Debout. "

"Déjà ? "

"Ca ne fait jamais qu'une bonne demi-heure de vol. "

"C'est trop tôt... "

"Allez, debout. Sinon, ce sera encore pire que prévu. "

A cette injonction, Chaya se leva, en se raccrochant à la manche violette de Rishido. Celui-ci eut un frisson, un imperceptible frisson, mais qui lui prouva que, effectivement, ce serait encore pire que prévu.

* * *

Coucou ! Très longue attente, je sais ! Attention, il y aura probablement un viol Marik/Chaya, mais pas de relation Rishido/Chaya ! Ce sera pour une autre fois, peut-être... 


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Rishido guida la jeune fille dans les couloirs du sinistre bâtiment. Il ne lui avait pas ôté son bandeau, et tandis qu'il la dirigeait par ordres brefs, son regard dériva à nouveau sur son corps. Elle était maigre, comme un chat errant, et plus pâle que jamais. Etait-ce la peur, ou son teint naturel ?

"Gauche, et tout droit. "

Sa prisonnière vira de bord, sans changer d'allure. Rishido se battait pour rester attentif au chemin à suivre, et non pas à la longue tresse qui bougeait au rythme de ses pas, ni à ses mains qui se crispaient sur le tissu de la robe noire, si au bruit léger de ses pas hésitants, alors qu'elle tâtonnait pour ne pas tomber, ni...

_Je deviens fou. Je suis en train de fixer une gamine dégingandée qui couche avec Kaiba et qui va souffrir par ma faute. Parce que je suis un lâche. J'aurais aussi bien pu la détacher, la laisser filer, et prétexter qu'elle m'avait glissé entre les doigts. Mais non, pour mon petit confort, je prends celui des autres..._

"Stop. C'est ici. "

Il lui ôta son bandeau d'une main qu'il s'efforça de ne pas faire trembler. Elle fixa la tenture qui masquait l'entrée de l'alcôve où le Maître passait son temps et, sans se retourner, demanda d'une voix qui brisa Rishido :

"Faites-moi sortir. S'il vous plaît. "

"Je... Je n'en ai pas le droit, je... "

"Je vous en supplie. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Tout. "

_Proposition intéressante... Mais n'importe quoi, moi !_

"Je ne peux pas. Je le voudrais, mais je... "

"Vous préférez rester ici ? Sous les ordres de Marik ? "

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

"Si vous m'aidez, je plaide votre cause devant Seto. Je suis la seule à pouvoir vous éviter de vous faire lyncher. S'il apprend que vous m'avez enlevée, il vous étripera. "

"L'intimidation ne marchera pas avec moi. "

Il passa devant Chaya et écarta la tenture.

"Maître ? "

"Allons bon, Rishido. Tu n'es pas venu me saluer, aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? "

"Chaya est à côté de moi. "

"...Ton humour ne me plaît qu'à moitié. "

"Ce n'est pas de l'humour. Elle est là. "

"Rishido, si je m'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas là, tu subiras ma colère. "

Les pas du Maître se rapprochèrent, et la tenture s'ouvrit en grand. Marik, vêtu d'une ample robe de chambre rouge, apparût, et fixa les cheveux gris de la jeune fille, semblant attendre un réveil probable. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout cela était réel, il se tourna vers son bras droit :

"Pour une fois, tu ne me déçois pas. C'est bien. Je craignais de devoir attendre, contemplatif comme tu l'es, mais je m'étais trompé. Comme quoi, tout arrive. Sois sûr que je saurais te remercier en temps et en heure. Même maintenant, si tu le veux. Que désires-tu ? "

_Elle. Et m'enfuir d'ici. Loin. En Egypte._

"Rien de spécial, merci. "

"Fort bien. Maintenant, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. Tu lui donneras une chambre. "

"Bien Maître. "

"Et veille à ce que personne n'entre. Viens ici, toi. "

Chaya obéit, les yeux vides de tout sentiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Un instant, son regard croisa celui de Rishido. Elle aurait voulu qu'il y lise de la haine, de la rancune, et une envie de se venger. Mais elle savait qu'il ne passait plus que de la peur et du dégoût d'elle-même dans ces étendues grises.

Lorsque Marik l'attira dans l'alcôve, elle fut surprise malgré elle par la douceur qu'il mettait dans ce geste. Il l'assit sur la couverture couleur sable, assortie aux murs, et caressa délicatement les épaules tremblantes de son nouveau joujou. Tellement fier de l'avoir ici, à sa disposition. Pliée à sa volonté.

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit avec elle et glissa ses mains le long de la robe noire. Il ne chercha même pas à lui faire rouvrir les yeux. Il la voulait, qu'importe qu'elle regarde ou pas son visage. Ses mains passèrent sur la natte serrée, qu'il dénoua lentement, et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux tièdes.

Brusquement, il eut assez de jouer à la douceur, et la plaqua contre le matelas. Elle rouvrit les yeux, terrifiée, et tenta de se débattre, au moins un peu, mais Marik, bien que de carrure modeste, était plus fort qu'elle. Alors, elle cessa toute résistance.

D'une main, il continua à l'immobiliser tandis que de l'autre, il se débattait avec la robe. Pour finir, il lâcha tout et, mordant fermement le cou de sa prisonnière, il ôta le vêtement qui masquait son corps. Lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, il prit le temps de la contempler, longuement. Elle était, et de très loin, la plus désirable qu'il eût amenée dans ses filets.

Il se releva et se déshabilla plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à lors. Une fois nu, il s'allongea contre elle, et sourit aux frémissements qui traversaient le petit corps de Chaya. Il lui ôta ses sous-vêtements, brusque, et la fit sienne sans attendre, sans prévenir, sans rien de plus que du désir masculin bestial.

Lorsqu'il la prit brusquement, Chaya cligna seulement des yeux. Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, sans un bruit, tandis qu'elle subissait les violents mouvements de bassin du seigneur de ces lieux. Elle perdit la notion du temps. Cela aurait pu durer des heures ou des secondes, elle n'aurait pas fait la différence.

Il se libéra en elle et se retira tout aussi brutalement. Il lui jeta un peignoir sur le dos et, après avoir remis sa robe de chambre, appela :

"Rishido ! "

L'égyptien passa la tête par le rideau.

"Maître ? "

"Emmène-la. J'aviserais si je veux qu'elle revienne. Vite ! "

"Bien. "

Il fixa Chaya jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et le suive à nouveau. La dernière vision qu'il eut de son Maître fut de le voir s'affaler dans un fauteuil et se servir un verre de vin, détendu.

Rishido marchait à grands pas, sans se soucier de savoir si elle le suivait. Apparemment, les petits pas de la jeune fille étaient toujours là.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un choc sourd, et il s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle était tombée au sol, recroquevillée.

"Debout. "

"Je ne peux pas... "

"Debout. "

"Non... "

"Debout ! "

Elle obéit, chancelante, et retomba à genoux. Avec un soupir, Rishido la souleva de terre sans mal. Elle sursauta et se débattit faiblement en murmurant :

"Non... Non... S'il vous plaît, non... "

"Chut... Je ne vais rien te faire, si ce n'est te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu n'es pas en état de marcher. "

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir obligée à me mettre debout ? "

"Ici, si tu désespères, tu vas mourir. Si Marik se lasse de toi et qu'il te jette en pâture aux Ghouls, si tu ne te défends pas, tu subiras le même sort que ce soir. Ne perds pas espoir. On y est. "

Il s'arrêta devant une porte de chêne, gravée de symboles égyptiens. Il ouvrit la porte sans mal, déposa son fardeau sur le lit et se redressa.

"Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour que ton... _séjour_ soit plus agréable... ? "

"A part m'apporter du cyanure, je ne vois pas trop. "

"Garde espoir. La chance tournera. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? "

"Je meurs de soif. Et j'ai un peu faim... "

"Je reviens. Il y a une douche à côté. "

"Mmm-mmm. "

Il la regarda traîner son honneur meurtri jusqu'à la petite pièce, et le bruit de l'eau l'apaisa un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, sans quoi les Ghouls ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine demander un repas pour la jeune fille. Rapidement, il revint dans la chambre avec un plateau sur les bras. Il tapa contre la porte.

"Je peux entrer ? "

"Oui... "

Il poussa la porte de l'épaule et la referma d'un petit coup de pied. Chaya était assise en tailleur sur le lit, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit trop grande pour elle. L'égyptien déposa le plateau devant et s'assit par terre, adossé au lit. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé par les derniers évènements. Il avait toujours eu l'ouïe fine.

_FLASH-BACK_

_Lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Marik s'accélérer, Rishido plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Plus que tout, il craignait d'entendre Chaya pleurer. Entendre les soupirs de son Maître ne le gênait pas plus que ça. C'était toujours lui qui montait la garde lors des visites de filles de compagnie. Non, il craignait d'entendre la petite souffrir. Il ôta les mains de ses oreilles, mais ne saisit que les halètements de Marik. Rien d'autre._

_"Ce n'est pas possible..." Murmura-t-il, stupéfait du silence de Chaya._

_Il avait entendu des filles violées pleurer, hurler à s'en briser els cordes vocales, ou alors se plaindre doucement, appréciant peu ç peu la torture. Mais jamais ce silence. Et c'était plus angoissant que tous les cris._

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_

"Ca ne va pas ? "

"Pardon ? "

"Vous avez l'air dans la lune. Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

"C'est plutôt à moi de me soucier de ça. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour toi. "

"Pas forcément. Je me soucie toujours des autres. Je... Eh ! Mais... Vous... "

"Tais-toi... Tais-toi, je t'en prie... "

Elle se laissa aller contre les bras de Rishido, les joues enflammées, dans l'étreinte rassurante de l'égyptien.

"Si Seto l'apprend... "

"Ca ne dépend que de toi. Je ne te ferais rien. "

"Sûr ? "

"Plus que jamais. "

"Dans ce cas... Restez avec moi, s'il vous plaît... J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule. "

"Tu as peur ? "

"Oui. "

"Dors. Je reste près de toi. "

"Merci... "

"Mais d'abord, mange un peu. Tu es toute pâle. "

Chaya obéit et but un peu de soupe brûlante, grignota un morceau de pain mais délaissa la petite corbeille de fruits. En baillant, elle se glissa sous la couette tiède, épuisée. Rishido remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton et la regarda s'endormir avec un sourire doux. Calant un coussin contre le mur, il s'installa confortablement, paré pour une nuit à veiller sur elle.

* * *

Comment faire dans le choupi tout plein de guimauve... ? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Lorsque Chaya se réveilla, elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle paniqua un peu, s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Maintenant, elle ne voulait plus être seule, plus jamais. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant, elle glapit et se réfugia sous la couette, tremblante. Elle resta aussi immobile que possible, désirant faire croire qu'elle dormait encore.

Une paume tiède se posa sur son épaule, et la voix familière de Rishido murmura :

"N'aie pas peur... Ce n'est que moi. "

"Pourquoi vous étiez pas là, quand je me suis réveillée ? "

"J'étais parti me doucher. Arrête de trembler. "

"Mmm. "

Rishido la sortit doucement de sous la couverture et posa devant elle un plateau contenant un grand bol de thé et une assiette de sablés. Voyant qu'elle tremblait encore, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et massa délicatement les épaules crispées de Chaya.

Elle sursauta lorsque les larges mains se posèrent sur elle, puis se détendit, comme la veille. Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était débattue, mais la chaleur humaine que dégageait l'égyptien l'avait calmée. Rishido, avec sa carrure de colosse, se révélait d'un naturel doux et placide.

Rishido lâcha les épaules maigres de la jeune fille et s'empêcha de jouer avec les mèches argentées, si douces sous les doigts.

"Ca va mieux ? "

"Oui... "

"Allez, mange. Au moins un sablé. Ne te laisse pas abattre. "

"Je sais... "

Elle tenta bien de désobéir, mais le regard de Rishido lui fit fort bien comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à manger. Alors elle se força à manger quelques biscuits, sans faim aucune. Elle était fatiguée, humiliée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle aurait voulu dormir pour l'éternité, pour ne plus jamais se sentir si sale, si misérable. Elle savait que si un Ghoul tentait quoi que ce soit, il lui faudrait se laisser faire. Après être passée par le _Mont de Vénus_, elle retombait dans la prostitution. En continuant à manger ses sablés, elle se mit à pleurer, de plus en plus, mais silencieuse.

Rishido, en voyant les larmes dévaler les joues pâles, la reprit doucement contre lui et la berça. Elle hoqueta et, agrippant les pans de la cape violette, se remit à pleurer, de gros sanglots lui soulevant la poitrine.

Le cœur brisé, il l'embrassa sur le front et caressa lentement les longs cheveux gris, les glissant entre ses doigts, s'enivrant de leur odeur sucrée. Avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, il lui caressa le dos, les omoplates, les cheveux, les bras, les mains, massant lentement chaque zone crispée, tentant de la détendre, redoublant à chaque seconde de douceur et de patience. Jamais il ne s'était comporté ainsi. Jamais. Mais pour elle...

Il avait changé du tout au tout. Auparavant, il ne se souciait guère des victimes de Marik. Lorsque le Maître en avait fini avec elles, il les reconduisait à leurs domiciles, et se chargeait des mesures de dédommagement, généralement des sommes d'argent sale assez intéressantes. Mais cela changeait. Tout d'abord, Marik ne se lasserait pas aussi facilement d'elle. Et même si c'était le cas, Rishido savait qu'il ne pourrait la laisser seule. Bien sûr, Kaiba était là pour la consoler, mais...

L'égyptien serra les poings. Il était jaloux. Affreusement, ignoblement, mortellement jaloux. Il avait toujours considéré Kaiba comme quelqu'un qui avait ce qu'il souhaitait, et, pour la première fois, il voulait la même chose, exactement la même chose que lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que c'était la seule chose qui ait vraiment de la valeur pour le PDG. Alors, non.

Chaya bougea doucement contre le corps tiède et il desserra son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage, mais elle se cala plus contre lui et sanglota encore. Il la reprit contre lui et la berça longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses hoquets se calment. Lorsqu'elle reprit une respiration tranquille, il s'écarta d'elle, légèrement chauffé par sa présence. Il ne voulait pas déraper. Surtout pas. Pas maintenant.

Mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'écarter encore, et, le poussant doucement sur le lit, s'assit sur le ventre plat et bronzé, et commença à déboutonner la chemise après avoir écarté les pans de la tunique violette.

Rishido, partagé entre honte et plaisir, gémit doucement, les sens engourdis. Il songea vaguement que non non, il ne fallait pas, que Maître Marik ne serait pas d'accord...

_Elle va souffrir._

Cette simple pensée le ramena à la raison, et il se redressa, poussant la jeune fille sur le matelas. Elle le regarda, les yeux mi-clos, les doigts serrés sur la couverture.

"Ne me faites pas m... "

"Tais-toi. "

"Je... ? "

"Tais-toi. Ou je t'envoie voir Marik. "

Elle se tue, et se recroquevilla sous la menace, tandis que Rishido se levait du lit et lissait les plis de sa tunique. Chaya ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit à nouveau :

"Rishido ? "

"Quoi ? "

"Pourquoi... ? »

"Parce que c'est non. "

"On ne touche pas au joujou de Marik, hein ? "

"Ce n'est pas ça. "

"C'est quoi alors ? "

"...Je ne suis pas doux de nature. "

"Menteur. "

"Tu tiens vraiment à aller dans sa chambre ? "

"Non ! "

"Alors, silence. Et repose-toi. "

"Je suis reposée. "

"Vu ta réaction, non. Mais à ce stade là, c'est d'une thérapie dont tu as besoin. "

"Parce que vous n'en avez pas envie, peut-être ? Vous n'avez pas envie de coucher avec moi ? "

"Si. Mais c'est hors de question. "

"Mais... "

"Je suis prudent. Si Marik l'apprend, ce que tu as vécu n'aura été qu'un avant goût de ta souffrance. Et Kaiba m'arracherai les yeux. Et maintenant, dors. "

"Hmm. "

"Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Si tu ne fais pas au moins SEMBLANT de dormir, je t'emmène voir Marik. "

"Lâche ! "

"Il n'y a que ça pour que tu obéisse, alors je l'utilise. "

Sans un mot de plus, Rishido sortit, laissant Chaya seule. Elle hurla, se jeta contre la porte et ne réussit qu'à se faire mal à l'épaule. Elle se roula en boule contre le pied de table, tira un pull trop grand sur elle et sombra dans un sommeil douloureux. Lorsque Rishido revint, il la trouva là, et la porta sur le lit avec douceur. Il la regarda longuement puis, sachant qu'il faisait une sottise immense, se coucha contre elle sous la couverture et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Oui oui, retard, retard, retard... 


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto Kaiba tournait dans son bureau tel un fauve en cage. Chaya n'était pas rentrée. Cela faisait déjà deux jours entiers, et la matinée du troisième s'annonçait aussi dépourvue de changements que les autres.

"Monsieur Kaiba ? "

"Que voulez-vous, Maria ? "

"Monsieur Yûgi est en bas, il désire vous parler. Dois-je le faire monter ? "

"Si vous le souhaitez... "

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ? "

Seto raccrocha, l'âme en peine. Mais où était-elle ? Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, épuisé, déprimé. Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Peut-être était-elle... Partie pour de bon avec un autre ? Il se prit la tête dans les mains et posa ses coudes sur le bureau. Tout mais pas ça.

"Kaiba ! "

Il leva les yeux vers Jôno-Uchi Qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau et marchait droit vers lui, apparemment furieux. Se plantant devant le bureau, les poings sur les hanches, il darda sur Seto un regard furibond :

"Alors ? "

"Alors quoi ? "

"C'est quoi CA ? "

En disant ça, il plaqua sur le visage de Kaiba une feuille sur laquelle était marquée : _Ne t'avise plus de mettre cette substance dans mes chaussures de sport, Chihuahua._

"Alors ? "

"Une vengeance face à un tour de cochon parfaitement stupide. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as fait pour te procurer des fientes de pigeon. "

"T'étais pas obligé de les mettre dans un petit sachet percé, en plein sur ma compo de maths ! "

"Si. Pour que tu ne recommences pas. Maintenant, va-t-en. "

"Kaiba... "

"Quoi Yûgi ? "

"Où est Chaya ? "

Les yeux bleus du puissant PDG se voilèrent, et il baissa la tête.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier, ni avant-hier. Je flippe. "

"Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où elle est ? Elle s'est enfin barrée de chez toi ? "

"Jôno-Uchi, tais-toi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est malheureux ? "

"M'en fous. Pour une fois que je peux lui mettre le nez dans la crotte, je vais pas m'en priver. "

"Jôno, arrête un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, Seto, on va t'aider à la retrouver. "

"Merci, Yûgi. Mais j'ignore où elle se trouve, j'ignore même pourquoi elle est partie. "

"Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas partie de son propre gré ? Peut-être qu'on l'a enlevée ? "

"Tu regarde trop la télé, Yûgi. Beaucoup trop. "

"Marik n'était pas censé être revenu dans le coin ? "

Seto écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui. Marik.

_Si ce salaud touche à un seul de ses magnifiques cheveux, je lui fais la peau, je le fais souffrir longuement, je lui arrache les ongles un par un et je fais des guirlandes avec ses boyaux._

Il se jeta sur son ordinateur et démarra le système de recherche dont il avait usé pour trouver Chaya.

"_Bienvenue sur le..._ "

"Marik Ishtar, Chef des Ghouls, cape violette, cheveux blonds, teint cuivré. Vingt ou vingt-cinq ans. "

"_Recherche en cours. Recherche terminée. Un résultat trouvé. Activation immédiate de la caméra Mouche._ "

L'image aérienne de la ville apparue, et la caméra fila vers les docks pour s'arrêter devant un entrepôt et tourner longuement autour.

"_Impossibilité d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Possibilité de chercher un autre endroit._ "

"Confirmation. "

"_Recherche d'une autre localisation possible de Marik Ishtar, classé Ennemi N°1 dans vos dossiers._ "

Cette fois-ci, un quartier paumé de la ville apparût à l'écran, et une grande bâtisse où étaient peints des yeux du Millénium.

"Génial. C'est sûrement ici. Approche-toi encore. "

"_Navrée, mais il m'est impossible d'aller voir à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, je peux me rapprocher. _"

"Eh bien, vas-y. "

La caméra zooma vers deux Ghouls assis devant une porte, en train de griller des cigarettes. Seto écouta attentivement leurs propos :

"Ah, la gamine est jolie. Au fait, il est où Rishido ? "

"Môssieur fait la garde d'enfants. Il s'occupe d'elle. "

"Ah bon ? Faut dire, vu comment Marik l'a traitée... "

"C'est clair. Pauvre gosse. Violée à son âge... "

Seto failli tomber de sa chaise, mais Jôno-Uchi le retint à temps. Ils fixèrent tous l'écran, où le premier qui avait parlé écrasait sa cigarette par terre.

"Mouais. Je crois que Kaiba s'était déjà occupé d'elle. "

"Tant mieux. La gamine ne s'en serait pas remise, sinon. "

"N'empêche, c'est pas de bol. "

"Tu crois pas que c'est dangereux de laisser Rishido seul avec elle ? "

"Tu parle ! Il est tellement coincé qu'il n'oserait même pas lui faire une bise ! Alors, la violer... "

"T'as raison. T'as une autre clope ? "

"J'ai. "

Seto coupa l'image d'un _clic_ brusque et se leva en coup de vent. Il sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard désolé de la petite bande.

**0o0**

Rishido s'éveilla, un peu dans les vapes. La chaleur de Chaya était toujours présente à ses côtés, seulement... Elle s'était rapprochée... Elle était maintenant contre son ventre, la tête posée sur le torse qu'elle avait dénudé, et ses jambes fines s'étaient mêlées aux siennes.

Il tenta de se dégager, mal à l'aise, mais elle se raccrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et se pelotonna d'avantage contre lui. Prenant son mal en patience, il se rallongea et croisa les bras derrière sa tête, s'obligeant à ne pas caresser les cheveux tièdes de la jeune fille. Mais la douce chaleur qu'elle répandait le déconcentrait. Il joua avec une mèche grise emmêlée, et soupira. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Surtout pas. Parce qu'il craignait de faire une immense bêtise, et de la blesser un peu plus.

Elle bougea, et la couverture dévoila ses épaules meurtries par les ongles acérés de Marik. En gémissant doucement, elle s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard gêné de Rishido. Elle lui sourit et reposa sa tête un peu plus bas, sur le ventre tiède.

Il laissa échapper une légère plainte et se essaya à nouveau de se dégager, en vain. Il étouffa un gémissement en entendant la petite voix de Chaya :

"Pourquoi vous essayez de partir ? Je vous fais peur ? "

"Non, mais je... "

"Vous avez peur de Marik ? De Seto ? "

"Laisse-moi parler ! J'ai peur de moi. J'ai peur de te faire mal. "

"Oh... Si ce n'est que ça... "

"Non, ce n'est pas que ça. Tu... C'est Kaiba qui t'aime, et qui a besoin de toi. Pas moi. "

"Vous êtes tout seul. "

"Ce n'est pas très grave. Je suis habitué. "

"Et si je ne veux pas que vous restiez tout seul ? "

"Je me moque bien de ce que tu veux. Je... Hmm ! "

Elle l'embrassa. Longuement. Et glissa ses mains le long du dos musclé, le caressant doucement.

Elle le relâcha et observa les joues basanées maintenant teintées de rouge, et les yeux hagards qui la fixaient sans comprendre. Elle revint se presser contre lui sans un mot, et attendit que la respiration saccadée de l'égyptien revienne à la normale.

"Tu... P... Pourquoi ? "

"Parce que je ne veux pas que vous finissiez tout seul comme un idiot. Si je vous proposais ça, hier, c'est d'abord parce que j'avais envie que vous me consoliez, et ensuite parce que je ne voulais pas... "

"Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais en fait, je ne suis qu'un lot de consolation. "

"Non ! Vous m'attirez, ça c'est clair. Mais je voulais que... Je sais, c'est mal, je suis avec Seto, mais... J'avais besoin de... De réconfort, en fait. Et je savais que vous ne me feriez pas mal. "

"Et j'aurais eu des ennuis carabinés avec Kaiba. "

"Je me serais débrouillée... S'il vous plaît... "

"Tu es folle. Ca s'appelle _tromper_, _faire cocu à quelqu'un_, ce que tu veux. "

"Non. Ca s'appelle _j'ai besoin d'aide_. Ca s'appelle _J'ai besoin d'oublier et je ne peux pas attendre que Seto soit là_. "

_Ca s'appelle la plus grosse stupidité que je vais faire_, songea Rishido en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit blanche et la releva lentement, léchant le cou de Chaya. Guidé par les gémissements de la jeune fille, il caressa longuement le corps tiède, sans la brusquer, cherchant à lui faire oublier, comme elle le souhaitait. Il appréhendait un peu, mais se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de l'assurance.

L'allongeant sur le matelas encore tiède, il la recouvrit de la couverture et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et tremblait. Il embrassa légèrement ses seins et la rapprocha de lui, toujours allongé sur le côté. Elle sursauta et le regarda, un peu angoissée. Avec un sourire doux, il l'embrassa sur le front et la pénétra doucement, attentif à ne pas la faire souffrir.

Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues rougies de Chaya, et elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Rishido. Resserrant son étreinte sur le corps frêle et pâle, il entama un ample va-et-vient en elle, accélérant ses coups de reins peu à peu, un désir sulfureux enflammant son ventre.

Elle poussa un petit cri et griffa le dos recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, clignant des yeux, consciente qu'elle aurait des ennuis avec Seto. Mais tant pis. L'interdit avait un goût fabuleux.

Il se libéra dans un gémissement étouffé et resta ainsi avec elle, les jambes enlacées, le souffle court. Il crut l'entendre murmurer un vague merci à son oreille, et sentit qu'elle sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il songea vaguement qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'une douche, pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de leurs diverses sécrétions, mais il ne bougea pas, vaincu par un plaisir sans limites. Il finit par s'endormir aussi, épuisé.

* * *

Bon. Non, Chaya n'est pas une pute, mais j'adore Rishido, et je voulais absolument les faire coucher ensemble, là ! Une 'tite review ? Pendant les vac's, je ne pourrais pas poster, je pars au Sénégal pour les deux semaines! 


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Jamais Seto ne courut si vite. Epuisé, il arriva devant le repaire des Ghouls, vira les deux sentinelles et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de Marik. S'arrêtant au beau milieu d'un couloir, il hurla le nom de sa cible, de toute sa voix. Il tomba à genoux, serrant ses épaules entre ses doigts.

«Mon cher Kaiba, tu fais trop de bruit. Que me vaux cette visite inattendue, mais pas moins agréable ? »

Il releva la tête vers l'égyptien qui se pavanait dans une ample robe de chambre rouge sang. Se relevant avec difficulté, il cracha :

«Où est-elle ? »

«Qui ? Chaya ? Dans sa chambre, je cr... »

Il ne put en dire plus, étranglé d'une poigne ferme par le brun.

«OU EST-ELLE ! »

«Je... Je vais t'y amener... Lâche-moi... »

Obéissant à contrecœur, Seto emboîta le pas de Marik et le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs. S'arrêtant devant une porte, le blond le fixa d'un air mauvais.

«Je vous laisse à vos touchantes retrouvailles... »

« Dégage. »

Marik fila vers ses appartements, avec la ferme intention de se soûler et de mordre le premier serviteur qui passerait à portée de dent.

Seto inspira doucement, toqua à la porte, entra... Et se figea. Que foutait Rishido dans le lit de Chaya, nu comme un ver ?

Il referma la lourde porte et s'y appuya. Le Chihuahua avait raison. Elle l'avait largué.

Chaya ouvrit la bouche, tétanisée. Aïe. Aïe, aïe, aïe. Grosse merde à l'horizon.

«Seto, je... »

«Tais-toi. Je constate que tout baigne pour toi, que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. J'espère qu'il te saute bien, au moins ? J'ai été gentil avec toi, j'ai fait mon possible pour modérer mon caractère, tu es mon seul moyen de survie avec mon frère, mais tu t'en fous ! Eh bien, moi aussi ! Sur ce, adieu ! »

Il sortit en coup de vent, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'expliquer. Passant par la chambre de Marik, il le sortit de la planque des Ghouls sous le regard médusé des sentinelles, voyant leur Chef se faire tirer par la manche de la robe de chambre en hurlant comme un putois que non, il l'avait laissé revoir Chaya, point barre.

Ladite Chaya fondit en larmes, la tête dans les genoux. Rishido lui caressa lentement les épaules. Puis il se leva.

«Viens. Je t'emmène. Va d'abord te laver, j'irais ensuite. Après, on part d'ici. »

«Pour... Aller... Où ? »

«Chez moi. Kaiba ne voudra pas que... »

Elle comprit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, emportant des vêtements de rechange.

Il sortirent bientôt de la planque maintenant désaffectée (les nouvelles allaient vite.), et prirent la direction du centre-ville. Rishido la mena dans un minuscule studio peint en couleurs chaudes, composé d'une mini salle de douche, d'une cuisinette-salle à manger, d'un petit coin salon et d'une chambre, assez spacieuse et bien éclairée.

L'égyptien installa un lit de camp pour la jeune fille et prépara des pâtes. Débarrassant la table des livres divers, Chaya mit les assiettes et couverts, et bientôt, l'odeur des spaghettis à l'huile d'olive flotta dans la cuisine. Rishido posa la casserole sur la table et eut un sourire d'excuse en voyant la casserole bien trop pleine :

«Désolé, j'ai du mal avec les quantités. J'en fais toujours trop ou trop peu. »

«C'est pas très grave. J'ai faim. »

«Alors, mange. Passe-moi ton assiette. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, sans se regarder. Repue, Chaya posa ses couverts dans l'assiette vide et nettoyée de toute trace de pâtes et regarda Rishido à la dérobée. Et comprit soudain pourquoi elle était attirée par lui.

Bien sûr, elle aimait Seto. Il était doux et gentil quand il le voulait, et savait qu'il fallait la prendre avec des pincettes au niveau sexuel, de même que très beau. Mais lui...

Rishido dégageait ce magnétisme propre aux serpents ou aux grand félins. Face à lui, on était hypnotisé par son charisme, par sa taille immense et par son visage dur où brillaient deux yeux d'une grande douceur. Il évoquait les pyramides et le soleil, l'exotisme...

Alors que Seto était mince, pâle et avait les attaches fines, Rishido, plus carré, la peau tannée par le soleil, avait des mains grandes et chaudes, aux doigts calleux.

L'égyptien se rendit compte de l'observatoire, et tourna ses yeux doux vers elle. Elle rougit et baissa le nez sur son assiette, honteuse. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait installée sur ses genoux et lui mordillait la nuque avec sensualité. Un gémissement enroué monta dans la gorge de Chaya.

«Non... Non, s'il vous plaît... »

«Pourquoi ? »

«Je... Seto... »

Malheureux, il la lâcha et la laissa redescendre. Bien sûr. Kaiba. Il l'avait jetée comme un chien galeux, et elle s'accrochait.

_Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle l'aime. Je n'ai fait que la consoler. Bon. Un peu de psychologie, je ne peux pas la voir dans cet état._

«Ne t'en fais pas. Il t'en veut, certes. Mais ça lui passera. Il est jaloux, ça prouve qu'il tient à toi. Ne t'en fais pas... Non, ne... Ne pleure p... Oh, et merde, viens là, Sauterelle. »

Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et la berça doucement, le visage dans les longs cheveux gris. Tentant de calmer les lourds sanglots, le cœur en miettes, il l'emmena dans sa chambre avec patience, sans idée vicieuse. Elle avait besoin de dormir, et le lit de camp n'était pas l'idéal pour se reposer et récupérer.

Il l'allongea sur la couverture ocre et l'enroula dedans avec douceur. Il attendit, anxieux, que sa respiration se calme et ne se détendit que lorsque, reniflant doucement, elle s'endormit enfin, recroquevillée dans la couverture comme un chaton dans un pull.

Il caressa les cheveux soyeux et repartit dans le salon chercher le tome trois du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, directement en anglais, son dernier pavé. Il avait toujours préféré les études au sale boulot de Marik, et avait pris des cours d'anglais par correspondance, payant lui-même les cours, assez onéreux. S'installant à côté du lit, il ouvrit le livre à la première page. Il avait terminé le tome deux la veille au soir, et comptait bien connaître la suite. Très vite, il se laissa prendre par l'univers passionnant de Tolkien.

Il releva la tête vers la fenêtre lorsque le tonnerre gronda et que la pluie tambourina contre les vitres. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Une heure ? Deux ? Chaya dormait toujours, mais gémissait doucement dans son sommeil. Il l'observa et, distinguant les mots _Marik_, _Seto_ et diverses plaintes douloureuses, il la secoua pour la sortir de ses cauchemars.

«Chaya... Chaya ? Réveille-toi... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa longuement, hagarde. Puis elle recula doucement contre le mur et sanglota à nouveau. Rishido grimpa sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, avec l'envie grandissante de la prendre là, sur la couette, sans autre forme de procès.

Elle s'en rendit compte et, déglutissant, murmura :

«S'il vous plaît... Je... Tant que vous allez doucement, je... »

«Shhht... Je ne te ferais rien. Tu n'es pas en état, ne serais-ce que pour la résistance. Tu risquerais de t'endormir, et c'est tue-l'amour au possible. Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Tu as besoin de repos, pas de viol. »

«Ce ne serait pas... »

«Si. Tu fais semblant d'accepter, j'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est simulé. Dors, maintenant. »

«Avec vous. »

«C'est mauvais pour toi. »

«Je sais bien. S'il vous plaît... J'ai peur, toute seule... »

«Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Mais arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me tape sur les nerfs. Je ne mérite pas de respect, surtout pas de ta part. »

«Imbécile. »

«Oui. Allonge-toi. »

_Mon Dieu, quel double sens..._

Elle obéi, l'appelant du regard. Il se glissa à ses côtés et la laissa se pelotonner contre lui, posant ses mains contre se torse. Elle chercha à le dénuder, mais il lui mit une petite tape sur la main.

«Non. Dors. »

«Mais... »

«Dors, ou je m'en vais. »

Elle se tut et ferma les yeux, sa respiration se faisant à nouveau plus calme. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, sans apercevoir la mouche mécanique qui volait au dessus d'eux.

Sans se douter non plus que Jôno-Uchi Katsuya, habituellement non violent, venait de gifler Kaiba avec force et vociférait à présent, retenu par Yami Yûgi et par Honda pour l'empêcher d'étriper le jeune PDG recroquevillé sur sa chaise de bureau.


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

«Kaiba, tu es un sombre crétin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu es pire que Marik ! »

«Un peu de respect, Blondy ! rétorqua celui-ci, assit en tailleur dans un coin. »

«Ta gueule ! Tu es un sale con, Kaiba, un immonde connard, excuse du mot ! Je me barre, tu me fais gerber ! »

Jôno-Uchi sortit en claquant la porte, tandis que le brun se frottait la joue et songeait un superbe cocard qu'il aurait le lendemain suite au coup de poing. Yûgi le dévisagea d'un regard désolé et se leva à son tour de sa chaise.

«Je... Je te laisse, Seto... »

«C'est ça... »

«On peut t'emprunter Marik ? questionna Yami Bakura qui se tenait debout contre le mur. On lui fera faire les courses, c'est instructif ! »

«Je vous le laisse, pas de problèmes. Tu crois que je pourrais... ? »

«Aller la voir ? Non. C'est trop récent, même si tu as compris, elle ne le sait pas. Attends. »

«Combien de temps ? »

«Je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il faut pour faire cicatriser une telle plaie morale. Viens là, Tête de Khôl ! »

A cette appellation, Marik lui lança un regard furibond mais obéit et le suivit en grommelant.

Seto laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, et sanglota, avec l'envie furieuse de se jeter du haut de ce 135ème étage qui lui servait de bureau, où toute couleur semblait s'être enfuie. Alors commença pour lui une longue et lente descente aux enfers, progressive.

Il répondait à toutes les invitations de cocktails, de galas, de fêtes, et finissait invariablement à besogner une fille plus âgée que lui. Pour les satisfaire et garder une pointe d'estime, il prenait des cachets que ne prennent en général que les plus vieux, qui ont des troubles d'érections. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'exciter manuellement.

La première nuit où il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel crasseuse avec une fille, il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains, à demi nu, et avait bien tenté de penser à Chaya, pour ressusciter une hypothétique vigueur. Mais il n'avait réussi qu'à fondre en larmes, s'était rhabillé et était parti en coup de vent, humilié comme jamais. Puis il s'était résolu à acheter ces médicaments par Internet pour ne plus perdre la face.

Quand il ne découchait pas, il finissait ivre, et rentrait sur le cou de deux ou trois heures du matin pour s'endormir comme une masse devant le petit pavillon Kaiba après avoir copieusement vomi.

Ce soir là, il était un peu plus tôt(c'est-à-dire à peine minuit) lorsqu'il se cogna contre la porte de la Kaiba Corporation. Il y avait encore de la lumière. Il entra et vit Maria, la standardiste, qui se mettait du rouge à lèvres très rouge, chaussée de talons très hauts. Surprise, elle le regarda et rougit délicatement, très mal à l'aise.

«Ah, euh ! Monsieur Kaiba, je... J'allais fermer l'entreprise, comme tous les s... Eh ! Ah non ! »

Elle le gifla et s'écarta alors qu'il tentait de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il demanda, la voix pâteuse :

«Mais pourquoi ? Je suis si affreux que ça ? »

«Non, mais... »

«Tu as un petit ami ? »

«Non... »

«MAIS ALORS, QUOI ? »

«Un_e_ petit_e_ ami_e_. »

Il se laissa tomber par terre, abattu. Sa secrétaire était lesbienne. Ô joie. Il ne pouvait même pas se satisfaire avec elle. Elle s'accroupit, sa jupe courte remontant et dévoilant sa culotte noire.

«Monsieur ? Venez, je vais vous aidez à dégriser. »

«Comment ? »

«Je sais ce que je f... »

Elle fut interrompue par son portable. Une vois féminine retentit :

«Allô, Maria ? Lola à l'appareil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'attends, moi ! »

«Je... Je ne viens pas ce soir, désolée, mon patron est bourré, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

«Kaiba ? »

«Oui... »

«...OK. On se voit demain ? »

«Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

«Un peu déçue. Mais on a le temps, t'en fais pas bébé ! A demain ! »

«Oui, bisous. Vous pouvez vous vanter de mettre ma soirée romantique par terre, vous ! »

«Désolé... Beuh, malade... »

«C'est normal. On prend l'ascenseur, je vais installer de quoi dormir dans votre bureau. Venez. »

Il la laissa le traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et l'installer sur sa chaise de bureau. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait à traîner un matelas jusque dans la pièce et à préparer le couchage, il se leva en flageolant et alla cuver son alcool dans les toilettes, à genoux devant la cuvette en pleurant tant et plus, se vidant de toute sa peine et de sa honte. Maria revint le chercher et le consola doucement, à voix basse, murmurant des mots sans sens qui apaisaient, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, le jeune homme en larmes.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger sous la couette qu'elle avait dénichée et ôta ses talons. Puis elle se démaquilla en écoutant la respiration hachée de son patron qui s'endormait peu à peu. Elle passa sa main aux ongles vernis de rouge dans les cheveux bruns disciplinés et murmura :

«Si je n'étais pas lesbienne, j'essaierai bien de vous draguer. Mais Lola est facilement jalouse, et je suis heureuse avec elle. »

«Tant pis... »

«Vous devez vous faire pardonner de cette jeune fille. »

«Chaya ? Je sais bien, mais j'ai peur que... »

«Qu'elle ne vous quitte pour un autre ? Pour le bras de droit de ce blondinet, comment s'appelle-t-il... ? »

«Rishido... »

«Oui. Elle ne le fera pas. Elle a besoin de vous. »

«Elle a couché avec lui. »

«Elle avait besoin d'être consolé, comme vous ce soir. Si je ne vous avais pas arrêté, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Et qu'aurait-elle dit, en l'apprenant ?

«Je... »

«Vous êtes aussi coupable qu'elle. Voire plus. Vous, vous passez vos soirées à ça. Elle n'a cédé qu'une fois. D'après ce que je sais, Rishido tient bon, et l'empêche de faire trop de bêtises. »

«Mais moi, personne ne m'empêche ! Personne ! Je suis tout seul ! Tue-moi... S'il te plaît... »

«C'est trop facile, ça ! Hors de question. Vous allez prendre votre courage à deux mains et aller vous excuser. Là. »

«Tu n'es pas gentille... »

«Je suis là pour prendre les messages et répondre au téléphone. Pas pour être gentille avec vous »

«Je sais... J'irais demain, ou après demain, je verrais... »

«Bonne nuit. »

«Reste avec moi ! »

«Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reste là. »

Il s'endormit paisiblement, serrant la main de Maria qui, de l'autre, lisait une pile de magazine sur l'économie pour se distraire.

* * *

Voilà, un autre chapitre ! J'ai réfléchi à Maria il y a peu de temps, et voilà ce que ça donne ! Je suis contente de moi ! Et si, par hasard, des lesbiennes ou, éventuellement, homosexuels me lise, je vous AIME ! Mon parrain préférait els hommes, et je respecte les gens qui ont cette particularité de préférer les gens de leur sexe à ceux du sexe opposé ! 


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**_ANNONCE SPECIALE :_** Merci à ma Bubulle pour son message, ro oui, fais-moi un dessin... Lol, Chaya grooooooooose vicelarde !

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

Seto allait un peu mieux. Le lendemain de cette pénible soirée, Jôno-Uchi revint et s'excusa, les yeux baissés sur se baskets sales, marmonnant enfin que c'était Mazaki qui l'avait forcé à y aller et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il le cognerait à nouveau.

Puis, il avait franchement éclaté de rire en voyant Marik transformé en boniche, les bras chargés de sacs en plastiques pour les courses et le regard furibard, visiblement épuisé, Yami Bakura derrière lui qui ricanait doucement et adressait à Kaiba un sourire mauvaisement heureux. Mais l'ombre de Chaya restait, comme un regret infini, un ange silencieux qui lui rappelait sa faute.

«Kaiba ? »

Il se tourna vers Yami Yûgi qui le prit par la manche du manteau.

«Viens. On va faire un tour, tu es tellement blanc qu'on dirait un cachet d'aspirine. »

«Je suis naturellement pâle. »

«Tu n'es pas fantomatique. Allez, viens. »

Obéissant pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le brun se laissa entraîner dans le centre-ville et vécut un pan de l'enfance qu'il aurait voulu avoir, après un bon film d'horreur au cinéma avec son frère à côté et du pop-corn entre eux. Sa tranquillité se fracassa lorsque, devant un thé vert brûlant dans un café, il aperçut Chaya en compagnie de Rishido.

Il sortait d'un combini et glissa dans le panier qu'elle portait deux paquets de nouilles, des champignons déshydratés et des lamelles de porc. Il s'offusqua de leur complicité, mais fut anéanti par le doux sourire que la jeune fille offrit au tatoué. Celui-ci y répondit et lui frotta le crâne avec ses jointures. Elle se déroba en riant et se mit à courir, bientôt rattrapée par les longues jambes de l'ex-Ghoul. Il lui mit une tape derrière la tête et lui prit le panier des mains, toujours souriant.

Seto posa la tête contre la petite table, puis se releva et sprinta pour les rejoindre.

«CHAYA ! »

Elle se tourna et agrippa le manteau de Rishido en le voyant approcher, le souffle court. Il s'arrêta et haleta :

«Re... Reviens, s'il... S'il te plaît... Je suis... Désolé... Par... Pardon... »

Il n'arrivait même plus à faire une phrase cohérente. Et il faillit fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle claqua :

«Non. »

«M... Mais... ! »

«Vous avez vu comment vous m'avez traitée ? Je ne suis pas disposée à me refaire parler ainsi. Et Mokuba semble avoir mûri, il n'a plus besoin de moi. »

«Mais moi, j'ai besoin de t... ! »

«Ah oui ? Alors la prochaine fois, réfléchissez avant de parler. Et moi, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. »

«Alors c'est ça, hein ! Tu es avec... Avec _lui _! » hurla-t-il en pointant Rishido du doigt.

«Non. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, et je ne couche pas avec elle. J'ai refusé. Histoire qu'elle puisse avoir ses chances avec toi. »

«Mais... »

«De toutes façons, je ne veux plus le voir ! Rishido, on rentre ? J'ai froid... »

«Oui. Mais je t'avais dit de mettre un pull. »

«Ouiii... »

Ils repartirent, laissant Seto seul dans le vent froid. Il décida de les suivre, les yeux vides, Mokuba sur ses talons.

**0o0**

Rishido ouvrit la porte de sa maisonnette et laissa passer Chaya ; son regard se porta sur les deux silhouettes qui l'observaient, et avec un soupir, les laissa entrer aussi.

Kaiba tremblait de froid, et Mokuba avait le nez et les oreilles écarlates. Il leur donna un châle à chacun et fit signe de le suivre dans l'escalier exigu. Chaya déchargeait déjà les achats et les rangeaient au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Seto, elle feula presque et recula d'un pas. Mais celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se roula en boule, la tête sous l'étoffe tiède, le corps tremblant.

Rishido lui mit une tape :

«Reprend-toi ! Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant que ça va s'arranger ! Bon. Je suppose que vous tenez à dormir ici. »

«Oh oui ! On peut ? Dis, on peut ? » Mokuba sautillait devant le colosse avec des airs de caniche attendant un sucre.

Rishido pouffa et aquiesca doucement. Puis, se tournant vers la cuisinette, il demanda :

«Chaya ? Tu t'en sors ? »

«Oui, oui ! Mais ils vont vraiment dormir ici ? Mokuba, ça me dérange pas, mais lui... »

«Tu ne vas pas faire tes caprices, non ? »

«Ca va, j'ai rien dit... N'empêche que... »

«Chaya, ça suffit. »

Elle se tut et continua à préparer les nouilles sautées aux champignons noirs et lamelles de porc, avec une sauce aigre-douce à côté. Et ne lésina pas sur le vinaigre, sachant que seul Seto n'aimait pas trop, mais que son frère, Rishido et elle-même adoraient.

**0o0**

Le repas se passa tranquillement, à l'exception des coups d'œil de Seto vers Chaya. Elle finit par se lever brusquement et s'enferma dans la chambre de Rishido en claquant violemment la porte. L'égyptien leva les yeux au ciel et débarrassa la table, fatigué par le comportement de Kaiba et de sa petite protégée. Il alla taper à la porte de sa chambre, mais Chaya hurla que non, elle ne sortirait pas tant que le brun serait là. Pour toute réponse, Seto se laissa tomber par terre et s'appuya contre le canapé, le visage fermé.

_Super ambiance._

**0o0**

Seto se leva du canapé et se dirigea lentement vers le lit de camp de Chaya. Elle avait fini par accepter de dormir dans la même pièce, mais derrière un paravent. Il la contempla longuement et s'agenouilla, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure argentée de son aimée et sanglota de plus belle. En murmurant _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ tout bas, il s'allongea à côté du futon et s'y recroquevilla, comme un chien de garde en mal d'affection.

Soudain, il sursauta :

«Vous avez fini de pleurnicher ! Vous m'avez réveillée ! »

«Cha... ? »

«Oui, c'est bien moi ! Taisez-vous un p... ! »

Elle fut coupée, alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. Ses mains glissaient sous le grand T-shirt que lui avait prêté Rishido, caressant les seins tièdes dont il rêvait depuis un bout de temps.

Soulevant l'étoffe blanche, il téta les mamelons, les mordilla, lécha la peau de la jeune fille. Celle-ci gémissait doucement et enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux doux, cambrée sous les caresses. Elle le repoussa vivement, écarlate :

«Non ! Je... Je ne veux pas ! »

«Menteuse ! Chaya... Je t'en prie... Pardonne-moi... »

«Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est coucher. »

«Non ! Je te veux toi, pour... Juste pour toi... Pardon... Moi aussi, j'ai été con, après... J'ai déprimé, j'ai couché, beaucoup, presque tous les soirs, avec d'autres... Je suis un sale con... Pardonne... Pardonne-moi... »

Il s'accrocha au bras de Chaya et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en sanglotant à nouveau. Elle déglutit et caressa les cheveux dépeignés avec... Presque de la tendresse dans ses gestes. La voix cassée, elle murmura :

«Je suis désolée... Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai... J'ai perdu l'habitude, je ne suis plus dépendante de vous. Désolée... »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et il y brillait une étincelle de douce folie. Il la plaqua sur le futon et chuchota à son oreille :

«Dans ce cas... Laisse-moi te réapprendre la dépendance... Comme moi je l'ai connue quand tu n'étais pas là... »

Elle se tut et fixa le plafond, les larmes aux yeux.

«Soyez discret... Ca la foutrait mal que Rishido arrive et qu'il nous voit dans cette situation. »

«Oui, oui... »

Il remonta à nouveau le T-shirt et lécha les petits seins ronds, s'attardant sur ses tétons qui durcissaient sous ses caresses. Son autre main s'insinuait près de son entrejambe, sans souci puisqu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il glissa un doigt en elle, puis deux, attentif à une éventuelle souffrance.

Elle gémit doucement et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, décidée à ne pas faire de bruit. Il eut un sourire presque vicieux à cette vue et, se penchant sur elle jusqu'à sentir ses seins frotter contre son torse, accéléra son rythme, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en elle pour la faire craquer.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Chaya sous les sensations intenses que lui procuraient Seto, et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, se plaquant contre le matelas, sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

Bientôt, il ajouta un troisième doigt et se remit à lécher ses seins, les yeux pétillants de l'approche de sa victoire. Il ôta la main de la jeune fille et l'embrassa longuement, mordillant ses lèvres et l'empêchant de gémir trop fort.

Lorsqu'elle se tendit sous lui, il sut qu'il avait gagné, et pas qu'un peu, au vu de la couleur rouge qui teintait les joues de sa proie. Il retira ses doigts alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, les yeux fermés. Il lécha le lobe d'oreille gauche de la jeune fille et lui murmura :

«Alors ? Tu réapprends la dépendance ? »

«Mmm... »

«Je prends ça pour un oui. Deuxième round ? »

«Combien de round dans un match ? »

«Deux, ça suffira, je pense. Alors ? »

«A ton avis ? »

«C'est bien, tu me tutoies à nouveau. Ne crie surtout pas. »

Il la pénétra doucement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela, et entama un va-et-vient sans brusquerie, d'abord peu profond, puis qu'il approfondit et accéléra au fur et à mesure. Il l'entendit murmurer un vague _Oh mon Dieu..._ et sourit. Posant ses mains chaudes sur ses hanches pour la maintenir en place, il continua ses mouvements, longuement, l'embrassant la plupart du temps pour empêcher ses plaintes de devenir audibles d'autre que lui-même.

Il se libéra, heureux comme jamais, se retira doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sentant le tremblement qui l'agitait, il s'écarta, mais elle se pelotonna contre son torse nu et le lécha, la respiration sifflante. Il avala sa salive et la laissa faire, les yeux rivés sur elle tandis que ses mains se perdaient à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit plaintivement et passa ses bras contre son dos en se plaquant contre lui, les pupilles dilatées, tant par le manque de lumière que par l'excitation présente.

Ne faire qu'un : ce fut leur unique programme, toute la nuit, alternant tranches de sommeil profond entortillés dans la couverture et copulation intensive. Vers... Peut-être six ou sept heures, quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Rishido grincer, Seto quitta le cocon de chaleur et embrassa doucement son amante renouvelée. Elle se tortilla dans son sommeil embrumé et lâcha un curieux son, à mi-chemin entre ronronnement et sanglot.

Il glissa sa main dans les longs cheveux emmêlés et eut un sourire attendri, et tellement épuisé... Il se sentait mort, et se demandait encore comment il pouvait tenir debout. Il avait l'impression d'être une figurine de guimauve, tout mou.

Enfin... Surtout une certaine partie de son anatomie. Le reste allait à peu près bien. Mais son entrejambe avait besoin de looooooooooooongues vacances. Très longues. Histoire de récupérer un peu.

«Kaiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Il se tourna vers l'égyptien qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, vêtu d'un gigantesque T-shirt qui lui tombait sur les genoux. Il rit bêtement à cette vue et répondit :

«Je suis lève-tôt. Et toi ? Tu ne fais pas de grasse matinée ? »

«Jamais. Café ? »

«Bonne idée. »

«Alors ? Vous allez bientôt partir tous les trois ? »

Seto s'étouffa avec son verre de jus d'orange qu'il venait de se servir.

«Q... Quoi ? »

«Je vous aient entendus. »

«Mais... »

«J'ai l'ouïe fine. Vous avez fait ça toute la nuit ou quoi ? »

«Ben euh... »

«OK, je vois. »

* * *

Il est grannnnnnd ce chapitre ! Et, encore une fois, mais cette fois à la fin, Bubulle, JE T'AIME ! Merci d'être toujours là avec ta douceur un peu brute, avec tes conneries et ton rire qui me fait délirer ! Merci de m'aider à rejouer le manga Yaoi _Gravitation_, moi dans le rôle de chanteur qui attend un câlin et toi dans celui de l'écrivain bloc de glace, mais qui finit toujours par embrasser le chanteur(j'attends mon bisou !). Merci d'être là avec moi, merci de m'aider à guetter mon Pingouin(ma dernière tocade masculine, l'est trop beau...). Merci. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

« Mmm... Se...to... Fff... »

« Chut... Tais-toi un peu... »

« Mmm... Tu... AH ! Mmm... »

« Je t'avais prévenue. »

Il accéléra ses coups de reins, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait violemment au bureau, enfonçant ses ongles dans le bois ciré, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il lui mordillait les épaules, les oreilles, la lèvre inférieure, souriant presque vicieusement de ces gémissements qui lui avaient tant manqués.

Il y avait une petite semaine qu'elle était revenue, et durant ce laps de temps, avait été quelque peu distante. Seto avait respecté cet éloignement, conscient d'avoir été odieux avec elle, et qu'il était normal qu'elle prenne ses distances.

Ils avaient fait à nouveau chambre à part, au grand dam du jeune homme, mais il s'était tu et avait repris ses petites habitudes de PDG, considérant Chaya avec simple respect professionnel. Il ne lui manifestait plus son affection que par de simples sourires, et d'éventuels effleurements de mains dans un escalier ou au détour d'un couloir. Puis...

Un soir, tard, alors qu'il tapait un dossier sur son ordinateur, elle était entrée dans son bureau. En chemise de nuit. Elle l'avait laissée tomber sur le sol et s'était approchée de lui à petits pas, le regard presque soumis, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et l'avait embrassé lentement, nue. Alors il l'avait plaquée sur son bureau et lui avait longuement fait l'amour, jusqu'à en être épuisé et à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes. La vie avait repris, leurs relations aussi, mais plus brutales qu'auparavant. Il n'était pas rare qu'il la coince contre lui lorsqu'elle lui apportait un café, et qu'il ne prenne un petit quart d'heure sur son emploi du temps chargé pour s'occuper d'elle à sa façon.

Elle se tendit sous lui et lâcha une plainte brève et aigue, le souffle court. Il se libéra et se retira doucement d'elle avant de la serrer contre lui, le visage dans les cheveux gris de la jeune fille. Elle s'agita et se détacha du corps tiède, rougissant un peu plus lorsque ses jambes frôlèrent le sexe dénudé du brun. Celui-ci remonta son pantalon qui était tombé sur ses chevilles et arrangea sa cravate en bataille.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »

« Euh... Oui, je préfèrerais... »

« Tu sais où c'est. Je te laisse y aller. »

« Euh, oui. »

Elle trotta jusqu'à la salle de bains et se débarrassa de son uniforme pour se glisser sous l'eau froide, histoire de reprendre contenance.

Après s'être séchée, elle revint dans le bureau, où Seto tapotait déjà sur son clavier. Elle s'inclina légèrement et reprit son plateau.

« Je redescends, Kaiba-san. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? »

Il l'embrassa et murmura :

« Pourquoi Kaiba-san ? Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, c'était Seto. »

« Je... »

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas pardonné ? »

« Si, mais... Je... J'ai du mal à reprendre mes habitudes, comme avant, ça... Ca ne sera plus jamais comme avant. »

« Ce sera sûrement mieux. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une petite boîte recouverte de velours noir. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit, et contempla sans comprendre l'anneau d'or orné d'une hirondelle de jais. Les parties blanches étaient représentées par de la nacre, et deux minuscules diamants.

Seto sortit la bague de l'écrin et la passa à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune fille. Avec ce ton tout à fait sérieux qu'il savait prendre, il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Mademoiselle Chaya Escanor, 16 ans, j'ai l'honneur de vous demander votre main. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa ma tête. Il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Mais si, espèce d'imbécile... Mais là, maintenant, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout du tout... »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Si tu es capable de me supporter tout une vie, pourquoi pas ? »

« On appelle une mairie ou un temple ? »

« On fait ça à l'européenne. »

« OK. »

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Mokuba qui sautillait devant la porte.

« JE PREVIENS JONO ET LES AUTRES ! FELICITATIONS ! »

Avant qu'ils aient pu l'arrêter, il fonça jusqu'au téléphone. Ils l'entendirent hurler que c'était génial, que Chaya et Seto allaient se marier, que Jôno-Uchi ta gueule c'est très bien pour eux, que dis, dis, dis Yûgi, tu va venir, hein , que comment ça, une surprise , que c'était vraiment génial et qu'on s'appelle pour en parler et que vous êtes tous invités. Il raccrocha, revint embrasser les deux futurs mariés et repartit en braillant que c'était tip-top et qu'il fallait faire une bouffe pour fêter ça.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Yûgi et compagnie débarquaient, et en effet, apportaient une surprise : devant trois paires d'yeux écarquillés se tenaient Yûgi et Yami Yûgi, séparés, chacun dans un corps bien à lui. De même, Bakura et son Yami étaient présents, le plus candide avec un sac de choux à la crème dans les bras, hurlant à l'autre que non, c'étaient les siens, il les avait achetés lui-même, tandis que l'autre en question piochait tranquillement dans les pâtisseries.

Comme Mokuba l'avait dit, ils filèrent tous dans un restaurant de sushi, sashimi et compagnie, l'un des plus onéreux de la ville. Seto refusa tout net que quelqu'un d'autre que lui paye l'addition, même s'il s'étrangla dans son saké en voyant la note, et jeta un regard haineux à Jôno-Uchi et Honda qui avait joué à _Celui qui mange le plus a gagné_. La soirée se termina par une gueule de bois pour les deux zigotos cités plus haut, par un raccompagnage express de toute la bande de potes, et du côté de Seto et Chaya, une pré-nuit de noces.

* * *

J'vais peut-être enfin la finir, cette histoire ! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur : **Moua, Chaya Escanor

**Fandom :** Yu-Gi-Oh !

**Disclamers : **Rien à moi, tout à Kazuki Takahashi… Sauf Chaya!

**Prairings:** Seto/Chaya

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Warning:** Ahem. Il est fort probable que Seto et Chaya, euh… Se fasse des papouilles avancées et pas pour les petits enfants, là!

**Rating :** Euh... On va mettre M, c'est plus sûr !

**Remerciements :** A Melzart, qui a écrit « Apparences », à sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour !

**Résumé :** Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? D'accord, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais on dirait qu'elle est ivre ! Non, franchement...

**MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ?**

« Je hais les noeuds papillons. »

Chaya regarda Seto s'escrimer avec le noeud papillon noir et l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Tu crois que ça me plaît, la grande robe blanche ? Attends... Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle attacha correctement le bout de tissu et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se laissa faire et pencha la tête de côté, la laissant mordiller son oreille. Avec un rire doux, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour paraître un peu plus grande, Seto faisant figure de géant à côté d'elle.

« Oh ? Vous en êtes encore à vous papouiller ? Vous ne pouvez même pas attendre la nuit de noces ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Yami Bakura qui ricanait dans son coin, adossé au mur.

« Remarquez, ça ne me gène pas ! Continuez, je vous en prie. Je serais discret. Mais il va falloir faire vite, dans un petit quart d'heure, tout le monde sera dans la salle, et le prêtre commencera son sermon. »

Honteux, ils finirent de se préparer en vitesse et partirent retrouver les autres dans une petite pièce à côté. Yûgi leur fit un sourire rayonnant et montra la grande salle du doigt :

« Alors ? C'est maintenant que vous vous décidez à passer une vie ensemble ? »

« Oui. J'espère avoir la patience de le supporter toute ma vie. »

« Tu n'es pas un ange non plus, miss ! J'aurais aussi besoin de patience pour te supporter ! »

La bande de Yûgi se regarda, attendrie par la fausse dispute. Ces deux-là, on ne pourrait jamais les empêcher de se chicorner. Un prête, habillé tout en blanc, vint les voir :

« Monsieur Kaiba, si vous êtes prêt... »

« Oui ? »

« Nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie. »

« Bon... S'il faut vraiment faire ça en bonne et due forme, allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la nef de l'église, où déjà, les gens en costumes se rassemblaient. Chaya crut voir la blonde Jessica, verte de rage, les doigts crispés sur son sac à main rouge pétard, mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression...

**0o0**

« Bon... On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Dans la chambre aux rideaux tirés, les bougies jetaient leur douce lueur jaunâtre. Chaya assise sur le lit, tortillait sa robe entre ses doigts, l'annulaire gauche étant maintenant bagué. Seto lui prit les mains et murmura, les joues rouges :

« On... Consomme ? Peut-être ? Même si on l'a déjà fait... ? »

Elle éclata de rire, à la surprise du brun. Entre deux hoquets, elle articula :

« C'est la... La première fois que... Que je te vois aussi pataud ! C'est trop marrant ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Eh ! T'es vraiment un sale... »

« Shhht... »

Il l'allongea sur le matelas et s'employa à ôter correctement la robe blanche qui habillait son épouse. Bien que peu patient pour ce genre de chose, il s'efforçait de se maîtriser pour ne pas arracher purement et simplement la robe.

Lorsqu'elle fut nue, il se déshabilla à son tour et s'allongea à ses côtés. Lentement, le souffle rendu court par la chaleur étouffante qui l'envahissait, il la caressa, avec autant de douceur que si c'était la première fois. Lui qui s'était habitué à dominer, il retombait dans cet état de gêne qu'il avait ressentie ce soir là, après l'avoir tirée du _Mont de Vénus. _

Déglutissant péniblement, il glissa en elle un doigt, puis deux, affreusement énervé par cette gêne qui refusait de disparaître.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on fait ça ensemble ! Et on a déjà fait nettement plus chaud ! »

« Je sais ! Mais je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a... »

« Tu sais quoi ? Et si tu me laissais faire ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Mais si ! Mais je... La seule fois où on a fait ça, tu n'as pas tellement apprécié... »

« J'avais honte. Mais c'est passé. Allez, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal... Laisse un peu ton orgueil de côté et laisse-moi faire. »

« Si tu veux... »

Il s'allongea sur le dos et laissa ses yeux à moitié fermés. De toute sa vie, c'était la seconde fois qu'il laissait quelqu'un le dominer ainsi. Il regarda Chaya s'installer au dessus de lui et se glisser sur son membre érigé avec un gémissement plaintif auquel il se joignit presque inconsciemment. Elle prit appui avec plus d'aisance que la première fois et entama un mouvement de haut en bas, la respiration sifflante.

Le contact de la couverture contre le dos de Seto l'électrisait, et les lumières des bougies projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur le corps de sa cavalière, rendant le contexte plus intime. Il avait rarement connu un tel sentiment de complicité, même si ses relations avec Chaya étaient toujours complices. Mais là... Il savait que la nuit de noces était considérée comme une première fois pour le couple, mais dans les circonstances présentes, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle changea soudain de rythme, il crispa ses mains sur la couverture et se cambra, ses cheveux s'emmêlant de manière futurement douloureuse à peigner. Il se savait peu endurant sur de nouvelles sensations, et au vu de ses tressaillements, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Il se libéra en se mordant violemment les lèvres pour ne pas subir les sarcasmes des autres le lendemain. Il la laissa descendre de son ventre et gémit doucement lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son sexe qui se redressa immédiatement.

« On continue la consommation ? »

« T'es increvable... »

« Fallait y penser avant de m'épouser ! »

« Mmm... C'est la dernière fois que tu domines ! On va remettre les choses en place ! »

« EH ! »

Il la renversa sur le lit. Le matelas, els bougies et les rideaux furent les seuls témoins d'une bizarre lutte dans les draps, durant laquelle ils roulèrent à terre en riant comme deux gamins. Eh ben ! Elle est belle, la nuit de noces !

**_EPILOGUE_**

Chaya posa sa main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Déjà, son pull, qui pourtant lui allait très bien avant, était un peu étriqué pour elle. Il y avait maintenant deux mois environ que le mariage était officiellement _consommé_ et qu'ils pouvaient vivre officiellement ensembles.

« Chaya ! »

« Quoi, Mokuba ? »

« Il bouge ? »

« Pas encore... Sois patient ! »

« Je peux poser ma tête sur ton ventre ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Elle remonta légèrement son pull et laissa le futur oncle écouter sur son ventre, dans l'espoir d'entendre un infime bruit de bulle (_nda : Bubuuulle !_). Dès que sa condition d'enceinte était parvenue aux oreilles de la bande, les réactions avaient été variées : Seto s'était évanoui, Jôno-Uchi avait explosé de rire, Anzu avait fondue en larmes, les deux Yûgi et Bakura l'avaient félicitée, Yami Bakura avait ricané à nouveau et demandé à être le parrain. Quant à Maria la standardiste, il avait été décidé qu'elle serait la marraine du petit.

Puis étaient venues LA question : _On l'appelle comment ?_

Pour le moment, on oscillait entre Esteban ou Johann_(nda : Niark, Bubulle !)_ si c'était un garçon, Marina ou Aline_(nda : mais d'où vient ce prénom...) _si c'était une fille. Chaya espérait de faux jumeaux, et, de très loin, Johann et Aline. Quant à Seto, c'était OU un garçon OU une fille. Et Esteban ou Marina. Ces choix avaient organisés de nombreuses disputes.

Maintenant... Il avait été prévu qu'on aviserait le moment venu.

« Chaya ? Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« T'as l'air dans le vague. Tu veux des fraises ? »

« Non, ça va. Je réfléchissais. »

« A quoi ? »

« A comment j'allais organiser ma vie plus tard. Une chose est sûre, avec vous. »

**0o0**

« MAMAN ! Y'a Aline qui fait rien qu'à me piquer ma chaussette ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! T'es qu'un menteur ! »

« AÏE ! Maman ! Aline elle me tire les cheveux ! »

« Aline, fiche un peu la paix à ton frère... »

« Mais il a des cheveux de fille ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« C'est bien toi qui voulais des jumeaux, Chaya ? » demanda Seto en prenant Johann sur ses genoux dans l'espoir de réussir à enfin lui attacher les cheveux.

« Oui, mais ça épuise. Entre Aline le garçon manqué et Johann qui veut absolument garder les cheveux longs... On n'est pas rendus. »

« Papa ! Tu fais mal ! »

« Ecoute, je sais pas attacher les cheveux. Demande à ta mère. »

« Viens, là, gnome. »

Chaya noua rapidement les cheveux du fils qui retourna embêter sa sœur pour récupérer le livre d'images. Leur mère en profita pour embrasser Seto dans le cou.

« Seto... »

« Moui ? »

« On en fait un troisième ? »

**OWARI

* * *

**

... Putain je l'ai eu ! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! L'est finie ! 


End file.
